


Бескрылый  (The Wingless One)

by IeRey



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M, Mystic, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о Вестнике, о легендах рыцарей асфальта, чести и роковых случайностях.  И о Судзуране, конечно. <br/>Бандо-центрик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бескрылый  (The Wingless One)

 

  

######  1

 

В пачке одиноко болтались всего две сигареты. Вот так всегда — заканчиваются именно тогда, когда они необходимы.

Самое смешное заключалось в том, что без сигарет Бандо задыхался, будто ему воздуха не хватало. Забавно же, да?

Он рассеянно сунул почти пустую пачку в карман и неохотно покосился на «старшего».

— Ты молодец, дружище, всегда вовремя… — пьяно рассуждал «старший» и каждые десять секунд одобрительно хлопал ладонью по плечу Бандо. Достал уже. — Умный ты, да вот только себя самого не перемудри, а то идиотом станешь, знаешь? Молчишь? Вечно ты молчишь, сам себе что-то там думаешь… Глаз у тебя дурной, знаешь?

Бандо безразлично пожал плечами и закурил. Первая затяжка была столь же сладкой, как страстный секс после долгого воздержания. Или как полёт на байке по пустому шоссе в грозу, когда скорость за сто, в лицо — дождь, грохот над головой, весь мир где-то далеко позади, а впереди есть только небо.

— Дурной у тебя глаз, говорю. Не зря рыжим ходишь, демон тот ещё… Что у тебя со школой?

— Не твоё дело. — Бандо старался быть вежливым. Старался изо всех сил не показать презрение. Рано ещё. «Легионеры» себя изжили, ослабели, погрязли в роскоши и теперь упивались властью. Или тенью былой власти? Когда получаешь всё, что хочешь, теряешь силу. Поэтому всегда надо хотеть больше, чем можешь получить. Чтоб в силе не потерять.

— Не моё, говоришь, дело? С чего вдруг? — насторожился «старший».

— Какое отношение моя школа имеет к «легионерам», старший брат? — хмыкнул Бандо и выдохнул вверх сигаретный дым, показав всем желающим предельную степень уверенности в себе. «Старший» сразу расслабился и мотнул головой.

— Никакого, но больно уж строго ты своих ребят держишь.

— Они жаловались? — невозмутимо уточнил Бандо, оставив улыбку при себе.

— Они? Жаловались? На тебя? Да ты, похоже, спятил совсем. Твои ребята никогда ни к кому не ходят. Вот я тут и удивляюсь. Странно это как-то.

Дожили, да. Главе «легионеров» кажется странным то, что часть "братьев" под руководством Бандо следует законам «легионеров». Можно смеяться. Но смеялся он про себя — с горечью. Пусть даже это неизбежность — то, что каждое объединение, каким бы совершенным оно ни было, рано или поздно разваливается, но он хотел иного. Наплевать на любые законы и закономерности, у него есть свои. Те законы, что близки сердцу и духу. Других не надо. А «старший» их забыл. Все забыли. И ведь «старший» собственными глазами видел рождение «легионеров», их путь наверх. Видел всё то, о чём Бандо — представитель «третьей волны» — мог лишь мечтать.

Все забыли, а он помнил и продолжал мечтать.

Правду говорят — наследие проявляется через поколение. Вот оно и проявилось — в Бандо. Осталось лишь доказать это всем прочим и себе.

— Ты тоже странный. Болтают, у тебя там в школе разборки какие-то.

— Меня это не касается. — Щелчок пальцами — и окурок плюхнулся в лужу у крыльца.

— На следующей неделе планируем ещё одно дельце. Ты мне нужен. Может быть, придётся пустить в дело… — «Старший» указал на рукоять ножа, торчавшую за ремнём у Бандо.

— Настолько серьёзно? — лениво уточнил он с видимым равнодушием. На следующей неделе, значит. На следующей… Раньше, чем он планировал, но это не повод отказываться от принятого решения. Любые объединения разваливаются не потому, что они плохи, а потому, что прогнивают люди. Когда люди начинают гнить, пора звать хорошего хирурга, чтобы тот избавил от гнили, вырезал её, словно злокачественную опухоль. Так можно спасти любое объединение. Или создать новое, свободное от гнили. Вот Бандо и будет сам таким хирургом или создателем. Больше некому. А испачкать руки он никогда не боялся, они у него без того грязные — с въевшимся в кожу и под ногти мазутом, пропахшие маслом и горючим.

— Да, дело крупное. Если погорим, то сядем. Сам понимаешь, свидетели при таком раскладе явно лишние. Зато в итоге получим изрядный кус.

«Старший» ободряюще похлопал Бандо по плечу в очередной раз. Ему ещё не надоело? Или только о деньгах и думает? Давно бы пора понять, что не деньги делают человека и его репутацию. Такой большой, а простых вещей до сих пор не уяснил.

— Понял. Буду в срок, — коротко бросил Бандо, спустился по ступеням с крыльца, перекинул ногу через байк, завёл, немного погрел движок и убрался подальше. Пока гнал по широкой улице, старательно удерживался от того, чтобы прибавить скорость. Он опять задыхался. Хотелось либо рвануть навстречу небу, либо закурить.

Через пару кварталов «упал на хвост» Ямадзаки. Бандо притормозил у одного из излюбленных клубов и оглянулся. Ямадзаки молча ждал распоряжений — знал, что они будут.

— Собери всех. На следующей неделе должны быть готовы.

— Нас слишком мало, — запрокинув голову и принявшись изучать облака, отметил Ямадзаки. — Хочешь рискнуть всем?

— Хочешь думать за меня? — Бандо всё-таки выудил последнюю сигарету, смял пачку и отправил в ближайшую урну. Попал. Закурил, пока Ямадзаки размышлял над ответом, пару раз глубоко затянулся, чтобы перебороть удушье.

— Может, обзаведёмся союзниками? В Судзуране как раз удобный расклад.

— Дела «легионеров» Судзурана не касаются.

— Бойцы есть бойцы, какая разница, откуда они?

— Тацуя, умничай подальше от меня, договорились? Закон есть закон. Дела «легионеров» никого не касаются. Мы всё решим сами.

— Но не надёжнее ли…

— И чего мы потом будем стоить? Хочешь, чтобы на нас показывали пальцем? То, что я хочу сделать… — Бандо умолк и осмотрел наполовину выкуренную сигарету. Надо бы растянуть удовольствие, последняя ведь.

Тем временем до Ямадзаки дошло.

— Ты… Ты собираешься… Не может быть!

— Может. Давно пора. Собери всех, ты понял?

Кончик сигареты мигал оранжевым то ярче, то слабее. На пару затяжек ещё должно хватить.

— Д-да.

Бандо оставил Ямадзаки у клуба, а сам поехал на причал Кидзима. Он опять задыхался от скопившейся вокруг гнили. Хотелось больше неба.

Или просто купить пачку сигарет?

 

 

2

 

Погонять с «драконами» Бандо не рассчитывал — само вышло. Пересеклись, посидели, слово за слово — и собрались устроить заезд. Ставки были хорошие, выигрыша как раз хватило бы, чтобы купить несколько новых деталей для «Крошки Линды». Дело оставалось за малым — выбрать место и обсудить условия полной победы.

— Западный мост, по автостраде до пятнадцатого километра, — предложил неизбежный Ямадзаки.

— Да ну нафиг!

— Ни за что!

— Спятил?

Странная реакция на здравое предложение. Бандо обвёл внимательным взглядом притихших «драконов» и негромко поинтересовался:

— А что не так с мостом?

— Ну… — Один из «драконов» неловко помялся, оглянулся на своих и тяжко вздохнул. И не рискнул продолжить. Рискнул другой — явно из эмигрантов-нелегалов.

— Там… В общем… С месяц назад мы устроили заезд, а там тоннель есть, как раз на первой трети моста. Короткий такой тоннельчик. Вроде и ничего особенного, а… В общем, кто-то видел «одноглазого всадника», ну вроде как тот следом за ребятами вымахнул из тоннеля. Дело было вечером, темно, особо не разглядеть, что именно там было, но почти все проехали финиш на пределке и чуть не унеслись дальше, а двое — унеслись и под фанфары… В общем, через пару дней схоронили в закрытых гробах. Через неделю там «мохнатые» катались — та же фигня. Тоже с парочкой попрощались под крышками. Дней пять назад катались девки из цивилов, у них вообще одна только выжила, бормотала в полиции про одноглазого, дескать, догонял и подрезал. Типа того. А на неё не посмотрел, вот и пронесло.

Воцарилась гнетущая тишина.

Бандо сжал губами фильтр сигареты и щёлкнул зажигалкой. Он молчал, хотя стало вдруг жутко интересно, что ж там такое обитает в тоннеле на автостраде в западной стороне. Предлагать всем забить на одноглазого гонщика и устроить заезд он не стал, знал, что «братья» суеверные: за пару минут вспомнят такое количество примет, что хоть ложись и помирай на месте. На живого противника любого попрут без страха и сомнений, а вот всякая мистика…

Езда на байке всегда опасна, совсем как любой иной вид экстрима, поэтому к тени смерти, что постоянно маячит за спиной, быстро привыкаешь. И не просто привыкаешь, а начинаешь её невольно уважать и почитать. Есть и такие, кто вообще влюблён в неё. Тот же Ямадзаки постоянно болтал, что Бандо именно такой — «влюблённый в Смерть», потому и на баб не смотрит. Где уж обычной бабе сравниться с самой Смертью! А ещё болтали, что «влюблённых в Смерть» обходят беды и несчастья — Смерть умеет быть благодарной и сама охраняет своих поклонников.

К слову, отсюда и черепа. Правда, черепа придумали то ли ацтеки, то ли кто-то из их соседей. Носили черепа в основном в День Мёртвых и пекли лепёшки в виде черепов, называли это «калаверас». Верили, что тот, кто носит «калаверас», защищён надёжно. Когда Смерть посмотрит на него, увидит череп и решит, что он уже мёртв, поэтому ей незачем его забирать. С другой стороны, говорили, что не помогает это. Помогает лишь тем, кто в Смерть влюблён и носит «калаверас» не защиты ради, а из любви. Вот Бандо как раз не для защиты носил «калаверас» на шее, а просто потому, что ему нравилась эта вещица. О смерти же он просто не задумывался. И не боялся. Может быть, потому что считал, что смерть — это как дорога в небо. Да и вообще, рано или поздно все там будут, так какой смысл трястись заранее?

— А если по кольцевой вокруг парка? — робко предложил кто-то.

Согласиться Бандо не успел, помешал приезд Сэндо. Тот выглядел несколько встревоженным, да и видно было сразу — спешил. Он соскочил с сиденья, приблизился к Бандо и на ухо тихо сообщил:

— Пришёл человек от Сэридзавы, вякнул, что тот тебя видеть хочет и зовёт в клуб «S». Что делать?

— Снимать штаны и прыгать, — беззлобно отбрил Бандо. — Что ты с ним сотворил?

— Ничего. Он вёл себя прилично, пришёл открыто и очень вежливо сказал, что Сэридзава жаждет видеть тебя по важному делу. Дескать, у него какое-то выгодное предложение.

— Мне с Сэридзавой не по пути. Знаю я его предложения. Ответил ты что?

— Сказал, что передам тебе его слова, а дальше решать тебе. Так мы в клуб не идём?

Бандо привычно докурил сигарету до фильтра, бычок выбросил и погладил ладонями руль.

— Мы очень даже идём. Ямадзаки, со мной. Сэндо, ты тоже. Заезд устроим позднее.

— Ну вот… — расстроились «драконы».

— Ничего, дороги хватит на всех. Заезд устроим обязательно. Ставки хоть запишите. Не сегодня, значит, в другой день.

— Играешь по-крупному? — хмыкнул Ямадзаки, посмотрелся в зеркало заднего вида и пригладил торчащие волосы.

Бандо не счёл нужным отвечать, просто застегнул куртку и рванул навстречу ветру. Ямадзаки и Сэндо за своей спиной он чуял — оглядываться или отмечать в зеркале нужды нет. Сэндо ехал чуть позади и справа, а Ямадзаки — слева, как и всегда. Каждый из них точно знал своё место.

Бандо чуть прищурился от хлещущего в лицо ветра и слабо улыбнулся. Ну вот, вместо отличного заезда надо ехать куда-то, где скучно и наверняка противно. Сэридзава временами не так уж и плох, но… Будет забавно, если они вдруг смогут заговорить на «одном языке». В такое плохо верилось.

Бандо прикрыл глаза совсем и принялся в мыслях отсчитывать секунды. Прямо, левый поворот по широкой дуге, справа будто бы горячий выдох — рядом промелькнул борт грузовика или автобуса, вновь прохладный ветер, значит, впереди дорога свободна. За спиной тихо паниковал Сэндо — это легко определялось по немного неровному ходу его байка и чуть сбивчивому рычанию мотора. Сэндо вечно паниковал, когда Бандо начинал откалывать подобные номера. Напрасно. Если закрыть глаза на хорошо знакомой дороге и положиться на другие чувства, то не так уж это и опасно, зато ощущение, что мчишься по небу, усиливается в тысячу раз.

Так, сейчас арка и правый поворот, а потом можно открыть глаза. Дальше движение насыщенное, и ехать с закрытыми глазами и впрямь будет рискованно.

Или нет?

Бандо не желал беседовать с Сэридзавой. Совсем. И он ненавидел делать что-либо вопреки собственным желаниям.

Он задыхался.

 

 

3

 

Какой пассаж! Ради его скоромной персоны Токадзи собрал всю верхушку сброда Сэридзавы. Они сидели за столиком и пялились во все глаза на Бандо и двух его самых преданных ребят. Как дети, в самом деле. Словно им в зоопарке диковинных зверей показали.

Бандо задушил проснувшееся вновь раздражение. Не то место и не то время, потому что сейчас ему требовалась холодная голова.

Он опять задыхался. В таком месте начинало казаться, что ад давно уже на земле: тесно, душно, людно, свет и мрак, накурено так, что можно плыть брассом, а не ножками ходить. И взгляды со всех сторон. Противно.

Ему понадобилась всего секунда, чтобы определить состав актёров, участвовавших в этом фарсе. Токадзи Юдзи, «мозг» этого сброда, братья Миками, недавно присоединились к Сэридзаве, а уже влились неплохо, Цуцумото, вторая «тень» Сэридзавы. Странно, что Тацукава Токио не при делах, как и сам Сэридзава, — уже минус. Токадзи в самом деле думал, что Бандо такое проглотит? Да он спятил, не иначе.

— Так это ты жаждал меня увидеть? — Бандо сжал кулаки и не потрудился придать лицу хоть немного сосредоточенности. Ему было скучно, и скрывать это он не собирался.

— Бандо! — восторженно выдохнул Цуцумото, просияв улыбкой. Вот придурок.

Токадзи затянулся сигаретой и неторопливо начал:

— Ходят слухи… — он сделал короткую паузу и продолжил: — …что ты намерен завалить нынешнего главу, а людей тебе не хватает.

Бандо молчал и просто смотрел на этого скользкого типа, возомнившего себя великим стратегом. Что ещё скажет интересного?

— Я дам тебе немного мускулов, если ты кое-что сделаешь для нас, — договорил Токадзи с самоуверенным видом.

Ямадзаки за левым плечом почти неслышно хмыкнул. Видимо, припомнил их беседу, касавшуюся грядущих перемен. Беспокоиться по поводу Ямадзаки и Сэндо не стоило. Что бы ни сказал Токадзи, они с места не сдвинутся без прямого разрешения Бандо.

Тем временем Токадзи пошарил в кармане, выудил фото и положил на стол, чтобы гости могли как следует рассмотреть снимок. Сам же ухватил банку пива и приготовился услышать «да».

На снимке красовалась девушка в куртке — волна длинных тёмных волос накрывала плечи. Симпатичная крошка.

Сэндо за правым плечом сжал кулаки до отчётливого хруста — всё такой же импульсивный, благо, что его импульсивность стоит на втором месте после послушания. Ямадзаки вновь хмыкнул — чуть громче, чем в первый раз.

Не зря Бандо не желал идти сюда, но хорошо, что пришёл. Лучшая возможность из всех, чтобы разрешить этот вопрос. Лучшая, да, потому что он хорошо представлял себе изворотливость Токадзи. На самом деле не имеет значения, согласился бы он или отказался. Важно, что он вообще пришёл.

Улыбка Бандо сулила крупные неприятности тому, кому была адресована.

— Я вижу, ты ничего толком не знаешь о «легионерах», верно?

Если Токадзи и растерялся, то сумел не показать этого.

— О чём это ты?

— Об этом.

Бандо сделал два шага и взял со стола снимок так, чтобы Токадзи смог полюбоваться на девушку, запечатлённую там, потом бросил фото ему в лицо.

На то, чтобы развернуться и убраться из духоты под сумрачное небо, ушла ровно минута. Сэндо у входа в клуб пнул с яростью пустую пивную банку и сердито сунул руки в карманы.

— Козёл… — тихо прошипел он в адрес Токадзи. — И мы так вот просто уйдём?

— Это только начало, — невозмутимо бросил Бандо, осмотрел сиденье и смахнул пару капель с кожи — начинал накрапывать дождик.

— Если бы он обратился не к нам, а… — Ямадзаки умолк и фыркнул. — Весело, да? Он оскорбил нас дважды, этот умник.

— Вон оно что, — дошло наконец до Сэндо. — Ещё одна ошибка, и будет действительно весело.

— Кстати, этот кадр с косичками в тебя явно влюблён.

Сэндо и Бандо с недоумением уставились на Ямадзаки, а тот спокойно вытряхнул из пачки сигарету и принялся обшаривать карманы в поисках зажигалки. Через минуту Ямадзаки вскинул голову и явно собрался попросить зажигалку у них, но едва не выронил сигарету, обнаружив с их стороны столь пристальное внимание к своей персоне.

— Эй, вы чего?

— Кто там и в кого влюблён? — возмущённо вопросил Сэндо.

— Не льсти себе, придурок. Не в тебя влюблён, — развеселился Ямадзаки. — Зажигалку дайте, изверги. Я про Цуцумото.

Бандо щёлкнул зажигалкой, подождал, пока Ямадзаки сделает затяжку, и уточнил:

— В меня, выходит? Я, что, блещу неземной красотой? Не знал, что ты хорошо разбираешься в мальчиках.

Ямадзаки поперхнулся и закашлялся. Пришлось похлопать беднягу по спине, чтобы помочь отдышаться.

— Да ты чего? Я не… В смысле, он так восторженно глазел на тебя всё время. Буквально глаз не отводил. А как он тебя встретил? Тут кто угодно заподозрил бы неладное.

— Может, ему просто байкеры нравятся? — неуверенно предположил Сэндо и с опаской покосился на Бандо. — Всё-таки тебе далеко до той крошки на снимке.

— Завяли, — велел Бандо, недовольно поморщившись от досады. — То я тут у вас красоты неземной, то страшный, как грех… Достали уже.

— С точки зрения Цуцумото… — Ямадзаки закрыл рот, поймав мрачный взгляд Бандо. — Молчу.

— Вот и молчи. Сэндо, приставь людей к клубу и персонально к Токадзи. Докладывать постоянно. Я должен быть в курсе всего, что тут творится.

— Но… У нас и так ребят немного, а тут уже скоро…

— Найди свободных, нейтральных — любых. Мне нужны здесь глаза. Как ты это сделаешь, меня не волнует. Ямадзаки.

— А я вообще при чём?

— При всём. Узнай, кто пускает такие слухи, и укороти этот длинный язычок. Или заставь замолчать на время. Нам меньше всего сейчас нужны слухи.

— Разумно, — согласился Сэндо с последним распоряжением. — Но зачем нам следить за Токадзи?

— Чтобы вовремя заметить третью ошибку. Подумай головой. Нас все видели. Если с той девчонкой что-то случится, на кого пальцем покажут, ну?

— Вряд ли на Токадзи, — усмехнулся Ямадзаки и попытался кончиком сигареты и дымной струйкой нарисовать в воздухе череп. Ничего не вышло, но Сэндо понял всё верно.

— Чёрт, ну не настолько же он идиот! Многие знают, что по нашим законам нельзя трогать чужую женщину.

— А если идиот? Один из самых страшных грехов — неведение. В познаниях Токадзи ты сам имел возможность убедиться. Отмочить он способен всё. И если отмочит-таки, мы должны вовремя поймать его за задницу, чтоб уже не отвертелся. Выполняйте, в общем. Завтра у нас горячий день.

Бандо завёл байк и неторопливо отъехал от клуба, оставив своих подчинённых разбираться с внезапно возникшей проблемой. Ему самому предстояло решить задачу поважнее: пришло время для операции по удалению гнили.

 

 

 

 

4

 

В какой-то степени важную роль сыграла репутация группы Бандо, поэтому их поставили по периметру — для пресечения нежелательного вмешательства. Особо в детали дела никто посвящать их не стал, но Бандо уже понял, что на сей раз ставки самые высокие.

Ограбление инкассаторского фургона спланировали так, что оно вполне могло пройти с блеском. Только это противоречило замыслам Бандо. Он не для того терпел два года, а потом шёл вверх, чтобы в итоге превратиться в главаря преступной шайки.

Его приказ прошёл волной по всей линии оцепления. «Ничего не делать и ни во что не вмешиваться. Никакого оружия. При себе иметь документы. От полиции не удирать. Никакого сопротивления. Надеть куртки без лого».

Все его ребята торчали на постах, обозначенных «старшим», но торчали без черепов, без ножей и бит, с заглушенными моторами. Они просто смотрели.

Смотрели на то, как пара «легионеров» перекрыла путь фургону, как фургон остановился. С шелестом окна затянули пластины брони, а замки на дверях защёлкнулись. Кто-то с газовой горелкой пристроился позади фургона, чтобы разрезать запор и добраться до денег. Вдали завыли сирены.

Они просто смотрели, избавившись от раций. Никаких предупреждений, никаких действий — одно лишь наблюдение. Потому что они сделали сегодня выбор: они «братья», а не уголовники.

Бандо нашарил пачку сигарет и закурил. Сидеть на байке, облокотившись о руль, и выдыхать сизый дымок было приятно. У «Крошки Линды» мотор до сих пор отдавал теплом.

«Легионеры» всё ещё пытались срезать замок. Кто-то в ярости долбанул по борту фургона битой. Ещё кто-то что-то орал в рацию — напрасный труд, ведь никто его не слышал.

Через пару минут перекрёсток и квартал заполонили полицейские машины. Прогремел выстрел, ещё несколько — и всё стихло. Большую часть повязали, а сбежать смогли немногие. Хотя этим немногим не особенно повезло. Бандо знал, куда они пойдут.

Полиция не тронула странных парней, то тут, то там стоявших рядом с байками или сидевших на них. Самое большее — проверили документы у некоторых и обыскали. После отъезда полиции с места тронулся один, затем другой, третий… В колонну они собрались у моста и дальше поехали все вместе — к хаусу «легионеров», куда спрятались остатки налётчиков. Но теперь за спиной у каждого байкера висела бита.

Бандо ещё издали разглядел небольшую группу, сгрудившуюся у входа в кирпичное здание. Наверное, обсуждали причины провала и пытались определить, кого не хватает. Он направил байк прямиком в толпу, удобно ухватился за биту и мрачно улыбнулся. Вот и хирург прибыл — встречайте.

В толпу они врезались как стая волков, напрыгнувших на отару овец. Сшибали на ходу метавшихся людей битами или ногами. После пары рейдов они соскочили с байков и пошли в бой на своих двоих.

«Легионеров» всё равно было больше, чем их, но такого напора те, как видно, не ждали. Слишком легко и просто, даже обидно.

Бандо с минуту смотрел на лого, нарисованное белой краской на стене хауса, потом кивнул Ямадзаки. Принесли баллончики с чёрной краской и быстро закрасили череп.

Бандо оглядел сваленных в кучу «легионеров» и черепа на их куртках. Расшивать — так полностью.

Сэндо правильно понял его взгляд, ухватил трепыхающегося беднягу, связал ноги и прикрепил верёвку к хвосту, завёл байк и погнал по прямой до развилки под вопли типа, что следом тащился по асфальту. К развилке тип прибыл в куртке со стёршимся лого. Сэндо отвязал его и вернулся за следующим.

Бандо присел на ступень у входа и закурил. Со скучающим видом наблюдал за катанием на верёвках и небрежно стряхивал пепел с сигареты себе под ноги.

Вот так планы воплощаются в жизнь. Были «легионеры», перестали помнить главные законы и сразу быть перестали. Если едешь по длинной дороге, следи за ориентирами. Когда ты их потеряешь, заблудишься, а вернуться на верный путь будет нелегко.

— Мы закончили, — доложил Ямадзаки.

— Хорошо. Подожгите эту хибару. Как следует. Чтоб ничего не осталось. Сбор через два часа в Нараи.

Бандо погладил руль «Крошки Линды» и напоследок осмотрелся. Смена эпох всегда интересна, даже если эта смена столь камерная и незначительная для всего прочего мира. Но уже сегодня весь город будет знать, что старые «легионеры» стали историей. Возможно, найдутся те, кто посмеет обвинить Бандо в нечестной игре, но их будет мало. К тому же, это ложь. Он всегда играл по правилам.

Сэридзава и прочие решили драться за Судзуран. Похвально. Но Бандо сегодня выиграл в куда более масштабном сражении.

 

 

5

 

На причале Кидзима его встретили ребята Сэндо, которые вели какого-то чумазого парня.

— Бандо-сан, он тут это… шпионил. Высматривал чего-то, — неловко пояснил один из новичков и потыкал пальцем в сторону чужака. — Странный какой-то. Вёл себя спокойно, не убегал и не сопротивлялся. Что с ним делать-то теперь?

Бандо оставил байк под навесом, прошёл мимо маленькой компании и упал на потрёпанный диван у бочки с маслом, где танцевали язычки пламени. В ящике рядом нашлись две бутылки пива.

— Сюда его давайте. И свободны, — решил он, достал одну бутылку и бросил чумазому, указав заодно на деревянную табуретку. Себе он взял вторую бутылку, сорвал крышку и сделал глоток пива.

Пока чумазый пытался усесться на табуретку, не уронить бутылку и одновременно пригладить торчащие в разные стороны косички, Бандо рассматривал его краем глаза и размышлял по поводу причины, что привела его сюда.

— Мне не нужны слухи, будто бы я переманиваю к себе людей Сэридзавы.

— Можно подумать, у тебя это получится, — не остался в долгу Цуцумото и тоже приложился к бутылке.

— Тогда какого чёрта ты тут забыл?

— Просто пришёл посмотреть, а что?

— Тут тебе не музей и не выставка.

Цуцумото понурился, покрутил в руке бутылку и уставился на собственные ботинки. После пары долгих минут гнетущей тишины, тихо спросил:

— Ты хоть в курсе того, что в Судзуране творится?

— Полагаешь, мне это интересно?

— Нет. Но всё же. Слышал про новичка?

— Я сам новичок. В каком-то смысле.

Цуцумото вскинул голову и смерил его внимательным взглядом.

— Я про Такию Гэндзи. Макисэ и Идзаки присоединились к нему, знаешь?

— Идзаки… — Бандо задумался. Мозги никогда не относились к сильным сторонам Макисэ, зато вот Идзаки… Это тот ещё умник. Бандо полагал, что однажды Идзаки смирится с Сэридзавой или же найдёт к тому ключ, но если он предпочёл неведомую зверушку по имени Такия Гэндзи…

— Ты ведь можешь поддержать Сэридзаву, так?

А это что-то новенькое. На игры Токадзи не похоже, как и на игры Сэридзавы.

— Зачем Сэридзаве моя поддержка, если его армия в Судзуране самая многочисленная? Этот твой Такия новичок, ты сам сказал. Идзаки, Макисэ, новые люди… Сколько бы он ни набрал к этому дню, у него народа в любом случае будет мало. Не говоря уж о том, что у меня ребят и того меньше.

— Но ты бы мог? — упрямо повторил вопрос Цуцумото.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Это не твоё дело. Ты вообще до сих пор цел только потому, что у меня хорошее настроение.

— Хочешь влезть в игру третьей стороной? Не кажется, что это глупо? Если влезешь, то тебя просто сметут.

— Давай ты не будешь решать за меня? А то моё настроение может испортиться. Меня не интересует расклад в Судзуране до тех пор, пока не затронуты мои интересы. В Судзуране меня интересует только Риндаман.

— Ри… Риндаман? — От изумления Цуцумото едва не выронил почти пустую бутылку из рук. Пришёл в себя он нескоро, но всё время продолжал смотреть на Бандо. Пожалуй, Ямадзаки был прав — этот кадр глаз не сводил с Бандо. Чудной какой-то. И чего так пялится?

— Ты всегда такой?

Такого вопроса Бандо точно не ожидал, особенно в тот момент, когда пиво допивал. Чуть не подавился, чёрт.

— Какой?

— Ну такой вот… Творишь то, что тебе в голову взбредёт. — Цуцумото как-то странно робко улыбнулся.

— Слушай, тебя сюда Токадзи послал морочить мне голову?

— Нет, он не в курсе, что я сюда пошёл. Никто не в курсе.

— Ты соображаешь вообще, что и кому говоришь?

— Соображаю. Другой на твоём месте тихо бы меня тут прикопал, раз никто не знает, что я сюда пошёл. Но ты — это ты. Мне интересно. Или ты не допускаешь мысли, что можешь быть кому-то интересен сам по себе? Просто так?

Так, пора делать перерыв. Бандо потёр пальцем старый шрам на лбу и вздохнул. Не было печали, да уж. Цуцумото сидел напротив него и улыбался. Вот дурень.

Бандо впервые в жизни растерялся и не представлял, что нужно делать и как вообще реагировать. Похоже он чувствовал себя разве что в компании девушек, но Цуцумото на девушку не тянул. Вот вообще никак.

Спас положение внезапно появившийся Ямадзаки.

— О, влюблённый голубок заявился. Решил открыть свои чувства?

Цуцумото стиснул кулаки и опять уставился на свои ботинки. Попыток набить рожу Ямадзаки он не предпринял. Почему-то. Хотя это казалось Бандо самым логичным в данной ситуации.

— Вас оставить наедине? Видимо, я смущаю гостя, — продолжал отрываться Ямадзаки. Стоило его унять, а то Цуцумото в скором времени мог и сквозь землю провалиться — в прямом смысле слова.

— Ямадзаки.

— А чего это он такой мурзатый на свидание заявился?

— Тацуя.

— А, понял. Меня уже нет. — Насвистывая весёленький мотивчик, Ямадзаки зашагал к ребятам, прыгавшим через огонь. Наконец-то.

Цуцумото продолжал любоваться на свои ботинки, а Бандо вертел в руках бутылку и не знал, куда её сунуть. Не то чтобы он принял всерьёз шуточки Ямадзаки, но с Цуцумото было явно что-то не так. Но что? На кой чёрт он припёрся, попросил присоединиться к Сэридзаве по собственной инициативе, никому не сказал, куда пошёл… Идиотизм чистой воды. И вот что с ним теперь делать.

— Значит, к Сэридзаве ты не присоединишься? — пробурчал Цуцумото.

— Нет.

— Тогда тебе же хуже.

Ну надо же! Какая прелесть. То уговаривал тут, то угрожать принялся. Интересно, у него не все дома, что ли?

— Меня всё устраивает.

— Вот как… — Цуцумото поднялся и с хмурым видом поставил бутылку на пластиковый столик. — Тогда запомни… Хорошенько запомни. Прежде чем добраться до Сэридзавы, тебе придётся иметь дело со мной. На тот случай, если мы столкнёмся. Надеюсь, этого не будет, но если вдруг…

— Уймись. Я уже понял, что ты горишь желанием выяснить, кто из нас сильнее. Не напрягайся. Я тебя сделаю в любом случае.

— Нет, я не это хотел сказать. — Похоже, Цуцумото окончательно расстроился, только Бандо всё никак понять не мог, по какой причине. — Ладно. Пойду я. Зря приходил.

Он понуро двинулся к выходу. Ребята Сэндо хотели его остановить, но отказались от этой затеи, подчинившись повелительному жесту Бандо.

— Так чего он от тебя хотел? — Ямадзаки пристроил локти на спинке дивана и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Чёрт его знает. Нёс какую-то околесицу.

— Говорю же, он к тебе неровно дышит.

— Он тебе не девчонка.

— И что? Бывает так, что мальчики любят мальчиков.

— Не у нас. Ты сам знаешь правила.

— Угу. — Ямадзаки заулыбался ещё веселее. — Но он ведь не наш. Ему наши правила до лампочки, а значит…

— А значит это, что у тебя больно длинный язык. Укоротить?

— Да ну тебя! Ну что тут такого, если ты ему нравишься? Подумаешь.

Бандо отмахнулся от нелепых предположений и закинул ноги на стол. Бутылка упала на пол и ожидаемо разбилась. В пачке сиротливо тулились три сигареты. Как всегда. Именно тогда, когда они нужны. Чтоб их черти взяли!

Бандо курил и лениво размышлял, вот только на ум не шло ничего толкового. Хотелось больше неба и заезд, пусть даже по западному мосту с тоннелем, с одноглазым и прочей чертовщиной. Кстати, да, он ведь обещал заезд «драконам», а нарушать собственное слово не дело. Надо бы на днях организовать. Потом купить новые детали на выигрыш и поставить на байк.

Цуцумото на байке вообще ездил хоть раз, любопытно…

 

 

6

 

И всё-таки Токадзи прокололся в третий раз.

Новости принёс Сэндо. После разборок с «легионерами» с людьми было проще, поэтому за Токадзи и компанией следили круглосуточно.

Сэндо сообщил, что компания запаслась чёрными кожаными куртками, разрисовала их старым лого и отправилась за той самой девчонкой. Девчонку они сцапали в школе вместе с её подружкой. И парней в куртках с черепами видела уйма народа, что уже не блестяще. Конечно, посвящённые знали, что «легионеров» старых, с черепами, больше нет, но не прочие, кому до байкеров не было никакого дела.

Компания, умыкнувшая девиц, затихарилась в клубе «S» и пустила всё дальше на самотёк. Скорее всего, они ждали соответствующей реакции на похищение.

— Наверное, выдвинут какие-то требования, — легкомысленно предположил Сэндо. Ему можно, всё-таки по его части проходили «мускулы», а не «мозги».

— Дурачина, — предсказуемо влез Ямадзаки. А вот он как раз специализировался на «мозгах». — Ничего они не выдвинут, они уже всё на нас свалили. Ну, это они так думают. Эта девчонка как-то связана с тем новичком, Такией Гэндзи, который никак с Сэридзавой не поладит.

Бандо рассеянно кивнул — его по-прежнему мало занимали школьные разборки, куда больше интересовали планы «ночных ястребов». «Ночные ястребы» решили под шумок оттяпать часть территории у новых «легионеров», а это куда важнее. Следовало поспешить с заключением союза с «драконами». У Бандо в самом деле сейчас людей маловато, а вместе с «драконами» они будут гораздо сильнее, не говоря уж о том, что большинство «драконов» охотно перешли бы к нему под крыло. Организовать это можно хоть сию минуту, но Бандо хотел, чтобы они перешли сами, по доброй воле, включая их лидеров. Когда люди приходят по собственному желанию, им легче верить и доверять, а если присоединять силой, то всегда найдётся кто-нибудь, таящий злобу.

— Как думаешь, этот Такия попрёт против нас или поостережётся? — Ямадзаки плюхнулся на диван рядом с Бандо и зашарил по карманам в поисках зажигалки. Он купит себе когда-нибудь чёртову зажигалку? Или будет и дальше побираться?

— Увидим.

— Вот всегда ты так! Ответил бы по делу, а то посмотрим… Мне ж интересно, кто из нас угадает правильно.

— Пиво давай, интересующийся…

Гадать долго не пришлось. Сначала даже было не разобрать, что приключилось, но сообразить, что это за толпа, сразу ринувшаяся в драку, труда не составило. Тем более, когда из этой толпы периодически вылетали вопли: «Верните Руку!» или «Отдайте девчонку!»

Бандо даже смотреть на разборку не стал, а вернулся к пиву. Пускай молодняк тренируется, раз уж выпала возможность.

— Всё-таки рискнул полезть, — довольно прищурившись, отметил Ямадзаки.

— Ну и дурак, — буркнул Сэндо.

— Это как посмотреть… — Бандо допил пиво, вздохнул и оглянулся. Размялись — и будет. — Достаточно!

Заслышав знакомый голос, ребята в чёрных куртках отступили, а чужаки, похоже, призадумались и включили мозги. Давно пора.

— Нет черепов… — озадаченно озвучил высокий парень со странной причёской. Судя по всему, главный в разношерстной ораве.

— Снизошло озарение, — не преминул ядовито отметить Ямадзаки. Благо, что отметил так тихо, что услышали только свои.

— В драке вы неплохи, — сделал комплимент Бандо, вышагнув вперёд.

— Значит, это были не вы… — растерянно подытожил чужак. Если доверять новостям от Сэндо, его имя — Такия Гэндзи.

— Третье поколение «легионеров» себя изжило. Мне пришлось избавиться и от их лидеров, и от черепов.

— Да пофиг мне на ваши войны. Кто Руку похитил? — А этот Такия умел вспыхивать, как огонь. Растерянность пропала, а гнев остался. За девчонку намерен всех порвать, выходит? Даже в одиночку? Бандо спрятал улыбку, не позволив ей заиграть на губах. Как же всё это знакомо… Но вот мозгов у этого Такии Гэндзи явно маловато. Пока не ткнёшь носом, не сообразит.

— А ты подумай, кому выгодна наша свара.

Быстрее всех подумал и додумался Идзаки, хотя не мешало бы ему пораньше подсуетиться. Или общение с Гэндзи такое заразное?

— Неважно. Важно, что из-за вас мои ребята переволновались. Прямо даже не знаю, как мне их теперь успокоить. Ну или вы можете извиниться. Особенно не мешало бы извиниться вон ему… — Бандо бесцеремонно указал на Макисэ. Наверняка этот безбашенный и показал дорогу всей этой толпе. Было дело — выясняли они как-то отношения. Дела минувшие, но осадок остался.

Макисэ покрутил бритой башкой и удивился несказанно.

— Я?

— Нам хватит твоего уха.

— Уха? — ещё больше изумился Макисэ.

— Ну да, уха. Одного ушка вполне достаточно. Выбирайте, в общем.

Сэндо верно ухватил суть происходящего, достал нож и воткнул в деревянный столик.

— И что, тогда разойдёмся с миром? — недоверчиво уточнил Макисэ. Ну да, он не привык, что с байкерами так легко можно что-либо решить. — Раз уж ты так хочешь…

Он двинулся к ножу, но Гэндзи заступил ему дорогу, бросил мрачный взгляд исподлобья и полюбопытствовал:

— А мои уши сгодятся? Могу отдать тебе оба.

Видок такой, что сразу ясно — тронь одного из его ребят, загрызёт. Мол, я их привёл, мне и отвечать. Хороший подход. Правильный. Мужчина должен отвечать за свои поступки сам.

— Как пожелаешь, — безразлично пожал плечами Бандо. Захотелось посмотреть, как далеко способен зайти Гэндзи, и насколько честна его игра. По крайней мере, к ножу двинулся уверенно, так же уверенно ухватился за рукоять и бросил нож к уху. Бандо крепко сжал пальцами запястье придурка, не позволив ему отчикать себе ухо. А ведь отчикал бы.

— Не нужны мне твои грязные уши.

Отобрал нож и отдал Сэндо — от греха подальше. Как бы этот Гэндзи ещё что себе не отчикал. Бандо обвёл взглядом лица своих ребят и соизволил пояснить им, что тут, собственно, происходит:

— Они пришли сюда, чтобы спасти девчонку. Ту самую девчонку, что сейчас находится в клубе «S» на минус-втором этаже. — Бандо обернулся и немного поиграл в гляделки с Гэндзи. — Иди, спасай свою ненаглядную. Наши проблемы мы решим после.

Сказать это стоило хотя бы ради того, чтобы полюбоваться на его изумление. И на изумление его ребят. Ни один из них не мечтал так легко отделаться. Особенно Макисэ и Идзаки.

— Король сегодня милостив? — подколол Ямадзаки, когда разъярённая орава умчалась сравнивать с землёй клуб «S».

— Король сегодня изрядно всем подгадил, — лениво проворчал Бандо. — Знаешь, это особенное ощущение, когда видишь полную картину ты один, а все вокруг могут посмотреть лишь на кусочки.

— Кому это ты подгадил?

— Всем. Ты хоть понимаешь, чем это всё закончится?

Сэндо молча пил пиво и не встревал, хотя по роже было видно, что ни черта не понимает.

— Такии и Сэридзаве придётся разобраться между собой раз и навсегда.

— Именно. Сэндо, надеюсь, тебе не пришло в голову убрать наблюдателей?

— Неа, ты ж не приказывал ничего такого.

— Умница. Значит, скоро мы узнаем интересные новости.

 

 

7

 

Похоже, Такия и Сэридзава одинаково быстро принимали решения, потому что уже вечером Бандо знал о намечающемся разделе имущества, то есть, Судзурана. Место встречи назначили, осталось только дождаться часа Х.

— Мы идём?

— Нет, — обломал Бандо обрадовавшегося Ямадзаки.

— То есть как? Даже посмотреть не пойдём? — расстроился и Сэндо.

— Пусть сами разбираются.

Возражения и просьбы Бандо слушать не стал, завёл байк и умотал куда подальше. Даже если бы Сэндо и Ямадзаки рванули за ним, всё равно не догнали бы. Когда Бандо задыхался, никто не мог догнать его, а он именно задыхался. Весь мир вокруг напоминал стальную клетку, прутья которой давили ему на грудь. Слишком тесно, слишком душно, слишком… Слишком. Вот это слово Бандо всегда ненавидел. Ненавидел, когда слишком, а не в меру.

Он думал о тоннеле, мосте и одноглазом, но приехал почему-то к Судзурану. В сумерках школа могла легко сойти за дом с привидениями. Может, привидения тут и водились, но Бандо ни разу не видел ни одного.

Байк он пристроил во дворе школы, уселся рядом, чтобы чувствовать тепло движка, и полез в карман за сигаретами. Две штуки в пачке, ну вот что ты будешь делать? И чтобы купить новую пачку, надо отмахать кварталов эдак пять. Закон подлости, не иначе.

Риндамана он учуял не сразу. Учуешь тут, как же. Этот здоровяк умудрялся ходить бесшумно, как бесплотный дух. Вот уж кто походил на привидение Судзурана.

Бандо просто в какой-то момент повернул голову и обнаружил рядом крупную тень с закапюшоненной головой.

— Бессонница мучит? — буркнул он в адрес Риндамана, тот ожидаемо промолчал, никак не отреагировав на сомнительную шутку. — Тоже жаждешь поглазеть на драку за Судзуран?

— Драка за Судзуран вечна, — неторопливо ответил Риндаман. — На чьей стороне будешь ты, вот что любопытно.

— У меня своя сторона.

— Будет. Но ты пока принадлежишь Судзурану, а у Судзурана свои законы. Приходится выбирать.

— По тебе и не скажешь. Беру с тебя пример.

— Я — это другое. Ты иной.

Зашибись, какой диагноз! Любой психоаналитик удавится от зависти.

— Мне наплевать на грызню тех двух идиотов.

— Ну да. Ты смотришь в небо. Губа не дура. Но Судзуран и тебе поможет расправить крылья.

— Мне не нужна помощь.

— Ты заблуждаешься.

Красота… Бандо отбросил окурок и вздохнул. Судзуран или нет, но он всё равно тут задыхался так же, как в бетонных джунглях города. Есть те, у кого проблемы с дыхалкой, есть астматики, а вот у него редкая неизлечимая болезнь, о которой ни один врач не подозревает. Удушье, не опасное для жизни удушье, зато опасное для ума. Задыхалось не тело, задыхалась душа в невидимых оковах. Это всё равно, как отрезать птице крылья и заставить влачить жалкое существование на земле. Или низвергнуть ангела с небес, запретив ему летать. Бандо был далёк от мысли, что он — ангел, скорее уж наоборот, просто сравнение казалось ему хорошим — неплохая попытка объяснить то странное чувство, что возникало у него всё чаще, то самое удушье, непередаваемое и ни с чем не сравнимое, но невыносимое и угнетающее.

— Хочешь крылья расправить, но не можешь. Мешает что-то. Или будто бы крыльев нет, хотя быть должны. Болезненная неправильность. Искажённая реальность. Давит, да?

Бандо выронил последнюю сигарету от неожиданности. Вот тебе и Риндаман… Несколькими фразами объяснил всё так легко.

— Просто в Судзуране это сильнее… Всякий, кто попадает в эти стены, начинает ощущать это острее, чем в любом ином месте. Поэтому нет у Судзурана короля и никогда не будет. Здесь у каждого один лишь враг — он сам.

— Если сейчас вякнешь, что своего «врага» только ты уделал, дам по башке. Тяжёлым. Больно.

Риндаман лениво повернул голову. В глазах отразился свет фонаря — из-за тени от капюшона смотрелось страшненько.

— Не вякну. Не надо по башке. Я такой же, как и все. Просто все видят лишь то, что хотят видеть, а не то, что есть на самом деле.

— Я тут с тобой окончательно спячу, — подытожил Бандо. Ну что за невыносимый тип? Ты ему слово, он тебе в ответ мудрое изречение, словно по книжке читает.

— У Гэндзи людей маловато.

— Это его проблемы.

— Хочешь, чтобы победил Сэридзава?

— Наплевать. У меня к Сэридзаве свой счёт.

Риндаман пожал плечами и двинулся к воротам. На полпути остановился и повторил негромко:

— У Гэндзи людей маловато, просто подумай об этом. И учти в расчётах, на что он способен ради своих.

Бандо проводил Риндамана озадаченным взглядом, потом уставился на сигарету, валявшуюся на песке. Чтоб черти её взяли.

Он задыхался, а в пачке было пусто.

 

 

8

 

Приехать стоило хотя бы ради того, чтобы полюбоваться на рожи Гэндзи и Сэридзавы. Эти двое в тот момент походили на близких родственников, потому что удивились одинаково. Потом одинаково ждали, что Бандо отмочит. Отмочить он мог лишь одно — «Дайте мне голову Сэридзавы». Сэридзава трижды оскорбил байкеров, а за такое надо платить. Желательно с кровью.

На самом деле в трёх проколах был виноват Токадзи, но люди в ответе за тех, кого приручили. Токадзи шёл за Сэридзавой, а значит, Сэридзаве следовало хорошенько присматривать за ним. Не присмотрел, теперь заплатит по счёту — всё честно и справедливо.

Бандо с размаху влепил кулаком чью-то челюсть и отправил неудачника полетать. Пускай больше не встаёт у него на пути. Следом набежал ещё один и тоже огрёб по полной. Через пару минут Бандо окончательно втянулся в драку и почуял вкус свободы. Почти расправил крылья, если взять в расчёт терминологию Риндамана.

Добрая драка всегда к месту. В последнее время таких драк у Бандо почти не случалось, а жаль. Только сейчас и понял, как соскучился по этой короткой вседозволенности. Не нужно больше сдерживаться, изображать спокойствие и равнодушие, не нужно просчитывать все свои ходы и ходы вероятных противников или союзников. Нужно всего лишь махать руками и ногами, сметая всех и вся. Хотелось улыбаться, и он улыбался, даже смеялся. Удушье на время покинуло его.

Зато напомнил о себе Цуцумото, преградивший путь к Сэридзаве.

— Я ведь предупреждал тебя.

— Я тебя — тоже.

Он ускользнул от захвата, на выдохе впечатал кулак в корпус и заставил Цуцумото отшатнуться. Тот вскинул голову и с улыбкой полез за добавкой. Вот придурок.

Вокруг орали, били, ещё и дождь хлестал, под ногами хлюпала размокшая от влаги земля, по которой предательски скользили ноги. Иногда на Бандо налетал кто-то из прихвостней Сэридзавы, получал смачный удар и улетал в сторону, чтобы больше уже не появиться. Цуцумото во время таких коротких передышек мотал головой, приходил в себя и готовил новый трюк, способный, по его мнению, остановить Бандо.

Упрямый придурок. Едва стоял на ногах, но не желал освободить дорогу. Разбитые губы, заплывший глаз, хриплое дыхание — самое время прилечь и отдохнуть, но он всё равно поднимался и шёл вперёд.

Бесполезно объяснять, кто из них сильнее, не послушает ведь. Убедится тогда лишь, когда встать не сможет. Бандо поймал его за запястье, не позволил толком разогнуться, дёрнул к себе и бросил навстречу подбородку колено. Цуцумото свалился в грязь, немного повозился и остался лежать.

Ну вот, угомонился.

Со всех сторон на Бандо налетели ещё стоявшие на ногах ребята из группы Цуцумото. Решили отомстить за лидера, небось. Выйти из боя с чистым лицом не удалось, а он уж было понадеялся. Пропустил скользящий удар разбивший губу, успокоил ретивых и смахнул с лица капли дождя и крови.

Дождь внезапно прекратился, давно пора. Бандо тряхнул головой и огляделся. Идзаки разделался с Токадзи, Макисэ заканчивал возиться с братьями Миками, а Гэндзи и Сэридзава наконец добрались друг до друга. Вот теперь драка точно увяла — все таращились на парочку, возмечтавшую покорить Судзуран.

Бандо выудил пачку сигарет и обнаружил, что внутри пусто. Не удивился. Вечно сигарет нет именно тогда, когда они нужны. На бой двух дурней не стал любоваться, просто вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на небо. Бьющие из-за горизонта яркие лучи, набрякшие влагой облака, низкий небосвод, ведущий в бесконечность… Хотелось сесть на «Крошку Линду» и помчаться по магистрали вслед за этим небом. А вдруг выйдет догнать?

Кто-то схватил Бандо за лодыжку. Он неохотно отвёл взгляд от неба и уставился на гриву спутанных волос.

— Цуцумото, уймись, а? Ты проиграл.

— Я… я ещё… могу…

Бандо лениво толкнул его ногой, помог перевернуться на спину и посоветовал:

— На небо посмотри, придурок. Оно того стоит.

— Кто…

— Пока никто. Они ещё разбираются.

Цуцумото побарахтался в грязи, умудрился сесть и уставился на драку Гэндзи и Сэридзавы, потом, правда, уставился вновь на Бандо.

— А ты?

— А что я?

— Это ведь ты хотел голову Сэридзавы.

— Тройное оскорбление смывают кровью, но Токадзи уже кровью умылся. Если Сэридзава проиграет, мне этого будет достаточно.

— Тройное… что?

— Попытка вмешательства в дела «братьев», кража чужой девушки, ношение лого теми, кто права на него не имеет. Ты легко отделался, знаешь? Обычно лого со спины недостойного снимают вместе с кожей, а тебе просто рыло начистили. Радуйся жизни, придурок.

— Это из личной симпатии?

Бандо обречённо посмотрел на небо и покачал головой. Какая ещё личная симпатия? Продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор он не стал, предпочёл смотреть на драку, хотя она уже шла вяло. Сил почти не осталось ни у Сэридзавы, ни у Гэндзи, еле на ногах держались. Когда же Сэридзава не смог подняться и рухнул в грязь, Бандо просто развернулся и зашагал к «Крошке Линде». Стоило о ней позаботиться, ведь та мокла под дождём вместе с ним.

Сэндо ладонью стёр кровь с подбородка и криво улыбнулся. Бандо кивнул ему и дал отмашку своим. Ямадзаки любовался на себя в зеркало заднего вида и сокрушался по поводу заплывшего глаза. А нечего было подставляться.

— На причал? — буркнул он.

— Ага. И надо потом к «драконам» метнуться.

— Зачем? — не понял Сэндо.

— Мы им заезд обещали. Слово надо держать, — лениво объяснил Бандо и погладил руль байк. Только тогда и заметил кровь на левой руке — умудрился в драке разбить пальцы. Ну да ладно, заживёт.

И надо купить сигареты, пока привычное удушье не накатило с новой силой.

Чёрт бы побрал Риндамана… Хотелось расправить крылья.

 

 

9

 

Устроить заезд получилось только через пару дней. Сэндо и Ямадзаки тоже решили поучаствовать. Против участия Ямадзаки Бандо ничего не имел, а вот пускать Сэндо не хотел. Тот больно уж импульсивен, что всегда отражалось на манере его вождения. Ну да ладно, не запретишь же.

Заезд устраивали по кольцевой вокруг парка. Дорога хорошая, ровная, транспорта мало. Три круга, скорость — кто приедет первым, тот заберёт выигрыш. Всё очень просто. Осталось похвалить «Крошку Линду», чтобы не подвела, и пообещать выигрыш ей — весь, полностью. Она любила побеждать так же сильно, как и сам Бандо.

— Надеюсь, ты с ней не спишь? — со смехом пошутил один из «драконов».

— А если сплю? — хмыкнул в ответ Бандо.

— У тебя отличный вкус тогда, — заржали остальные. Тут уж не поспоришь. Впрочем, все они хороши — собственные байки любили больше жизни.

Почти весь первый круг Бандо проехал с закрытыми глазами. Хорошо, что Сэндо отстал ещё на старте, а то запаниковал бы. Второй и третий круг слились в один короткий. Заезд действительно был слишком простым для Бандо, поэтому он даже не усомнился в том, что победит. Когда забирал выигрыш, заметил у столба чуть в стороне Цуцумото. Ну вот, и чего он припёрся?

Бандо отдал несколько коротких распоряжений своим и подъехал к неожиданному гостю.

— Опять шпионишь? Или пришёл с очередным «выгодным» предложением?

— Нет. Просто… хотел посмотреть. — Цуцумото сунул руки в карманы, переступил с ноги на ногу и опустил голову.

— Ездить умеешь?

— А?

Он удивлённо посмотрел на Бандо только затем, чтобы тут же отвести глаза. Вид такой, будто ему надо что-то сказать, а он не знает, какими словами и как это сделать.

— Садись.

— Что?

— Отвезу тебя домой. Или куда тебе надо? Дождь скоро будет.

Цуцумото ошарашенно уставился на ясное небо, покосился недоверчиво на Бандо.

— Какой дождь?

— Сильный. Короткий, но проливной. Так ты садишься?

Цуцумото немного поколебался, но всё-таки устроился за спиной Бандо, судорожно стиснул руками за пояс.

— По-твоему, мне дышать не надо? Придурок. Легче. Просто обхвати руками и сцепи ладони в замок. Тебе туда? — Бандо мотнул головой в западном направлении. Цуцумото промычал нечто утвердительное, послушно сцепил ладони в замок и постарался немного отодвинуться. Чудак. Трясти же будет. Ну да чёрт с ним.

С дождём Бандо всё верно сказал, тот ливанул минут через десять, ударив со всей силы тугими струями, потом в небе даже сверкнуло, а после над дорогой раскатисто бухнуло. Цуцумото мигом придвинулся к Бандо и прижался к его спине. В трусости тут не обвинишь, потому что одно дело, когда смотришь на грозу из окна дома, а другое дело, когда мчишься по дороге вместе с ней.

Бандо улыбнулся, не разомкнув губ, и прибавил скорость. Теперь дождь бил не по спинам и плечам, а в лицо. Цуцумото ухватился за Бандо чуточку сильнее, чем следовало бы, но пока он не мешал, поэтому Бандо не стал ничего говорить.

Тоннель он разглядел ещё издали, а через минуту вспомнил трёп «драконов» про одноглазого. Впереди маячил старый фургон. Он спокойно въехал в короткий тоннель и так же спокойно выехал из него. Никакого одноглазого.

Метрах в двадцати от тоннеля Бандо остановил байк.

— Что случилось? — удивился Цуцумото. Логично. Немного глупо останавливаться под дождём, если можно притормозить в тоннеле, где есть свод над головой.

Бандо смотрел в тоннель. Короткий. Никого нет. Вообще ни души. Но «братья» лгать бы не стали. Если сказали, что во время заезда из тоннеля за ними выехал какой-то мотоциклист, значит, так оно и было.

— Видишь этот тоннель?

— Ну да, а что?

— Ничего. Стой тут, а я поеду вперёд. Только смотри внимательно. Хочу знать, что ты увидишь, когда я буду ехать по тоннелю. И что увидишь после.

— Ты рехнулся? Дождь же идёт.

— Боишься промокнуть даже тогда, когда уже мокрый? — хмыкнул Бандо. — Слезай и смотри. Я просто проеду через тоннель и вернусь за тобой.

— Смысл какой? — буркнул недовольно Цуцумото, но руки разжал и слез с байка.

— Хочу проверить кое-что. В последнее время много баек ходит про этот тоннель. Смотри, в общем. Сейчас вернусь.

«Крошка Линда» задиристо рыкнула мотором и послушно рванула к тоннелю. Бандо глаз не сводил с проёма, но там по-прежнему никого не было — пустая дорога. Он влетел под арку, пронёсся под сводом и вылетел с другой стороны. Бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Чистый проём, поодаль стоял мокрым сусликом Цуцумото, свободная дорога. Ничего и никого. Значит…

Слева заревело. От неожиданности Бандо едва не вылетел на встречную полосу, начал поворачивать голову, но не успел. По левую руку промелькнула чёрная тень, и уже впереди перед глазами замаячила облитая дождём спина какого-то типа на мощном байке. Сзади кто-то что-то кричал, но слов было не разобрать.

Откуда он взялся? Ведь в тоннеле…

Тип впереди подразнил миганием огней и пошёл по дороге, наращивая скорость. Бандо вцепился в руль, пригнулся и помчался следом. Никто в городе не мог его обогнать, поэтому уступать он не собирался. Наплевать, кто этот тип, но вырваться вперёд у него не выйдет. Цуцумото подождёт, ничего с ним не будет, подумаешь, немного помокнет под дождиком.

Скоро Бандо различил, что на байке незнакомца нет номеров. Сам байк тоже выглядел необычно: вроде бы Харлей, но больно лёгкий, да и руль немного другой. Чудак на байке в кожаной куртке и кожаных брюках, шлема нет, как и у самого Бандо.

Словно почуяв интерес к своей персоне, незнакомец оглянулся. Всего миг. Разглядеть лицо Бандо не успел, успел только заметить, что блеснуло слева, а вот справа — нет. Как будто у типа на странном байке нет правого глаза, только левый.

Через пару минут они обошли недавний фургон с двух сторон, и Бандо удалось поравняться с неизвестным. Ветер и дождь ударили в лицо с новой силой, и впереди почему-то не работали фонари. Бандо ехал рядом с типом, но даже не мог разглядеть его лицо.

В небе вспыхнуло, одновременно незнакомец рыскнул к Бандо, подрезая слева. Перед глазами мелькнула полированная белая кость, а раскатистое буханье грома слилось с грохотом…

Он опять задыхался, хотя небо маячило на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

 

 

10

 

Назойливый писк чередовался с видениями. Калаверас, половина голого черепа, вспышка молнии, белый глаз, оскаленные в усмешке зубы, пропасть, заполненная тьмой, и то далёкое, то близкое небо.

Правую руку будто приковали — не пошевелить. Каждый вдох и выдох отзывались болью во всём теле.

Иногда в уши медовой патокой втекал неразборчивый шёпот. Он не знал, сколько времени ушло на то, чтобы разобрать в этом шёпоте своё имя.

Он задыхался, проваливался в беспамятство, похожее на затяжной глубокий сон без сновидений, потом вновь вспоминал калаверас, половину голого черепа, вспышку, белый глаз… И возвращался в искажённую реальность с неразборчивым шёпотом, где знали его имя.

Нормальным всё стало как-то внезапно. Он просто открыл глаза, увидел раскрашенную лучами заходящего солнца стену и медицинскую хрень рядом. Больничная палата, выходит.

Повернул голову и встретил встревоженный взгляд… Цуцумото.

— Какого чёрта… — закашлялся. Горло продрало сухостью, а голос был такой тихий и хриплый, как чужой.

— Дать воды? — поинтересовался Цуцумото. Ответа дожидаться не стал, просто сунул в руку стакан. Руку, кстати, никто не приковывал, её держал именно Цуцумото. Пальцы затекли. Сейчас их стало покалывать и крутить. Бандо взял стакан в левую руку, правую пару раз сжал в кулак, чтобы разогнать кровь.

— Ну и? Что ты видел?

— Может, ты сначала скажешь, как себя чувствуешь?

— Это неважно. Так что ты видел? Ведь что-то видел точно.

— Тебе откуда знать? Ты в курсе, что впилился в грузовик? Причем легко отделался, пролетел под колёсами и бухнулся в ров с водой. Полицейские сказали, что если бы ты не успел наклонить немного байк, то либо влип бы в борт, либо тебя бы переехало.

— Какой ужас, — ядовито отметил Бандо и прикончил воду в стакане. — Это ерунда, рассказывай лучше, что ты видел.

— Вряд ли ты мне поверишь. — Цуцумото отобрал у него стакан, поставил на столик у койки и отвернулся к окну.

— Не волнуйся, сейчас я поверю даже в чертей с вилами, девятихвостых лис и прочих ёкаев. Даже поверю, если ты скажешь, что Риндаман — это призрак Судзурана.

Цуцумото искоса посмотрел на него и вздохнул.

— Где мои сигареты?

— Здесь нельзя курить.

— Ты думаешь, меня это соображение остановит? — Бандо медленно сел. Одеяло сползло вниз, открыв туго забинтованную грудь. Ноги и руки вроде бы целы, как и голова, хотя тоже в бинтах.

— Ты кожу себе содрал на спине, плечах, локти и колени разбил. Головой ещё ударился. И у тебя сильный ушиб рёбер. Трещин вроде бы нет, но двигаться будет тяжело.

— Бывало и хуже, — отмахнулся Бандо. — Мне нужна сигарета.

Цуцумото выудил пачку из кармана, вручил сигарету и щёлкнул зажигалкой. Их взгляды встретились над огоньком, после чего Бандо отвернулся и с наслаждением сделал глубокую затяжку. Рёбра немедленно заныли от боли, но он не стал обращать внимания на это. Терпимо. В самом деле бывало намного хуже.

— Так что ты видел?

— Немногое. Когда ты въехал в тоннель, он стал сплошным. То есть… Ну как сплошная чёрная стена, как будто и не было там никакого тоннеля. А потом всё вернулось, как раньше. Только… Только за тоннелем была чистая дорога. Ни тебя, ни машин… ничего.

— Примерно сколько по времени тоннель был чёрным?

— Не знаю. В тот момент мне как-то не пришло в голову засечь время. Несколько минут. Не очень долго.

— И что же ты делал?

— Как дурак побежал к тоннелю и попытался пробраться на ту сторону.

— И как?

— Там действительно была стена… — задумчиво сообщил Цуцумото. — Гладкая чёрная стена. Она потом пропала.

— Ясно.

— Правда? А мне ни черта не ясно. Что это было?

— Понятия не имею… — Бандо зашипел от боли. — Спятил?

Цуцумото потёр кулак, которым врезал ему в челюсть, и опять вздохнул. Вроде бы ещё разок врезать не собирался.

— Ты же тоже что-то видел, так? Какого чёрта тебя понесло в грузовик? Ты, конечно, гоняешь как псих, но гоняешь хорошо. Сомневаюсь, что ты не увидел здоровенный грузовик у себя перед носом.

— Я смотрел в зеркало заднего вида. И никакой стены не видел. Потом слева появился этот тип на байке, мы решили погонять. Потом он меня подрезал. Всё.

— И что за тип? Ты же наверняка знаешь всех в городе.

— Его — не знаю. — Бандо провёл ладонью по глазам и тихо признался: — Мне показалось, что у него вместо правой половины лица — голый череп. Но показалось так, когда сверкнула молния. Поэтому чёрт его знает, в самом деле это так, или просто примерещилось. А левый глаз полностью белый. Бред, да?

— Как ты недавно сказал… Я сейчас тоже поверю в любой бред. Стену я собственными руками щупал. Сложно не верить себе самому. Но что это могло быть?

— Что-то, что не вписывается в реальность. И болтать об этом не стоит. Я просто был неосторожен на дороге — вот и всё.

Цуцумото помолчал, затем решительно кивнул.

— Когда тебя туда понесёт опять, скажи мне.

— С чего ты взял…

— Я тебя очень хорошо знаю. Ты же не успокоишься, пока не разберёшься, что и к чему. Тем более, твои там тоже ездят. Ты слишком ответственный.

— Откуда тебе меня знать, — буркнул Бандо, утопил окурок в стакане с остатками воды и вытянулся на койке.

— Откуда-нибудь. Спать хочешь?

— Слушай… — Бандо повернул голову и смерил Цуцумото внимательным взглядом. — Ты какого чёрта тут вообще торчишь? Если бы тут сидел Ямадзаки или Сэндо, я б не удивился. Но ты что тут забыл?

— Ямадзаки и Сэндо собирались тут торчать, но я их выкинул за дверь. Они торчат в коридоре. — Цуцумото с невозмутимым лицом подоткнул одеяло и поправил подушку, пока Бандо переваривал услышанное и приходил в себя.

— Что?

— Что слышал. Хочу и торчу тут. Спи давай.

У Бандо кончились слова от такой наглости, поэтому он просто поймал Цуцумото за воротник и слегка придушил. Тот перехватил его руки и попытался отцепить от себя, не вышло. После короткой потасовки они загремели на пол вместе с одеялом и подушкой. Бандо рухнул сверху и зашипел от боли в растревоженных рёбрах. Цуцумото немедленно унялся и легонько похлопал его по плечу.

— Ты как?

— Никак… Чёрт. Что ты там вякнул?

— Ничего. Просто сказал, что я буду тут и присмотрю за тобой.

— Не вижу ни одной причины для…

— Считай, что Ямадзаки был прав, уймись и спи.

 

 

11

 

Бандо долго соображал, по какому вопросу Ямадзаки был прав. Потом дошло, когда оба унялись и расползлись по своим местам. Бандо лежал на койке и размышлял о бренности и вывертах бытия, а Цуцумото тихо сидел на стуле рядом и упрямо пялился в окно.

Вопрос на засыпку: что хлеще — потусторонняя хрень на дороге или влюблённый чудак из стана Сэридзавы? Оба события не укладывались в привычные рамки. То есть, они могли бы быть, но точно не с Бандо.

Он покосился на Цуцумото. Парень как парень, косички дурацкие, нрав спокойный, подраться любит. Простой, чтоб его, школьник из Судзурана. И на тебе — «я влюбился». И в кого!

Хотя он симпатичный…

Стоп! Приехали. Симпатичный, да уж.

Бандо выдернул подушку из-под головы и накрылся ею, чтобы не видеть того самого симпатичного Цуцумото.

— Эй, ты чего? — удивлённо вопросил «симпатяга».

— Стесняюсь я. А что? — огрызнулся Бандо из-под подушки. — У меня тут, может, шок на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ничего странного, конечно, но всё-таки.

Горячие пальцы тронули его ладонь. И он немедленно отдёрнул руку. Вот ещё!

— Можно подумать, я тут к тебе пристаю, — возмутился Цуцумото.

— Слушай, придурок, ты выкинул отсюда Ямадзаки и Сэндо, сам сказал. Теперь повтори-ка насчёт приставаний, ну? — Бандо выглянул из-под подушки. — Не было печали, чёрт… И как тебя только угораздило?

— Я откуда знаю? Просто это есть — и всё тут.

— Да что есть?

— Всё.

Поговорили, ну да. Со стороны послушать, так придурки оба.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе в любви признавался? Как в романтических драмах? Мне не трудно.

— Спасибо, обойдусь уж как-нибудь. Дай подумать, что мне теперь с тобой делать.

— Делай, что хочешь, — пробормотал Цуцумото, отобрал подушку, подсунул под голову и поправил одеяло, стараясь не встречаться с Бандо взглядом. — Это проще, когда ты знаешь. Остальное уже не так важно. Утомительно просто скрывать и мучиться по поводу: узнаешь или нет, как воспримешь и прочее. Это самое тяжёлое. Теперь уже легче, когда знаешь. Даже если… В общем, уже легче.

— Бред какой-то.

— И не говори. Просто сдерживать чувства всегда тяжело. Да и не выходит толком. Все всегда замечают больше, чем следует. Извини, что мне достало смелости признать это. Не хотел тебя шокировать. С другой стороны, это честно — ты знаешь. Кстати, мы целовались.

Бандо закрыл глаза и ощутил, как наяву провалился в пропасть.

— Когда? — уточнил он слабым голосом.

— Когда ты в отключке был. Или в бреду. Мне захотелось просто попробовать. Всё равно ты бы никогда не вспомнил об этом.

— Охренеть, какая у тебя логика…

— А ты не завидуй.

— Ну и как?

— Что как?

— Прошёл поцелуй?

— Хорошо, хотя было бы лучше, если бы ты соображал, что делаешь. Но ты хорошо целуешься, не переживай.

— И не собирался! — прогремел на всю палату взбешённый Бандо.

— Тише, а то тебя заподозрят в чём-нибудь нехорошем.

— Это я тебя сейчас заподозрю! Мне теперь интересно, как далеко ты зашёл в своих экспериментах.

— Ну…

— Начало мне уже не нравится.

— Я знаю ваши правила, уймись.

— Откуда?

— Потрепался немного с Ямадзаки перед тем, как выкинуть его отсюда. Не волнуйся, я ограничился поцелуями. Почти.

Бандо провёл ладонью по лицу и вздохнул.

— Сдохнуть хочешь?

— Только вместе с тобой. Ну… ещё я делал это. — Цуцумото провёл рукой по забинтованной груди Бандо, пробрался под одеяло, тронул пальцами живот, бёдра и позволил руке скользнуть под пояс больничных штанов. — Ты быстро вспыхиваешь, знаешь?

— И знать не хочу… — обескураженно пробормотал Бандо, выбитый из колеи столь смелыми действиями. Выбило его настолько, что он даже не попытался убрать руку Цуцумото подальше, просто смотрел, что тот творит. Как минимум, это было приятно. Пока что.

— Дальше я точно не заходил, — хмыкнул Цуцумото, руку убрал и опять поправил одеяло. — С твоими рёбрами особо пока не пошалишь.

— Ты спятил, да?

— Нет. Я ведь сказал уже, что…

— Не вздумай повторять!

— Ну вот. Смотреть на тебя всегда приятно было, теперь знаю, что прикасаться — ещё лучше. Короче говоря, либо ты с этим смиришься, либо тебе придётся удирать от меня.

— Вот так вот, да?

Цуцумото кивнул и поставил локти на край койки. В глазах сверкали смешинки.

— Неужели боишься? Меня? Даже после того, как ты меня уделал?

— Иди к чёрту.

Бандо отвернулся и прикрыл глаза. Он не боялся, но не представлял, что ему теперь делать с Цуцумото.

 

 

12

 

Через неделю, когда сидеть и лежать стало не так больно и накладно, Бандо зарылся в карты, которые ему натащили Сэндо и Ямадзаки. Он просматривал все возможные маршруты от того странного тоннеля. Дорога от тоннеля шла по прямой до развилки, дальше шли два варианта. Но какой из вариантов выбрал бы одноглазый гонщик, Бандо не знал. Сам он даже до развилки не доехал и «поцеловался» с грузовиком раньше.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — с беспокойством поинтересовался Цуцумото, оглядев три красные линии, прочерченные маркером на карте.

— Хочу разобраться и выиграть у него. А что?

— Ты псих. Просто псих. Это же какая-то неведомая хрень. Тебе не кажется, что лучше с ней не связываться?

— Я уже с ней связался. Нет никаких гарантий, что он не появится вновь, этот одноглазый. А что, если я должен был откинуться в ту ночь? Нет уж. Надо разобраться с ним раз и навсегда. И я там не один езжу. Уже погибли несколько человек. Не дело останавливаться на полпути.

— Но что ты можешь? Снова поедешь там, снова он подрежет, и снова ты куда-нибудь впилишься?

— Я как раз над этим думаю. Ты тогда был прав — я не видел никакого грузовика, дорога впереди была свободна. А что, если поставить наблюдателей вдоль дороги? Где-то что-то перекрыть, где-то предупреждения по рации… Нет ничего невозможного. Я сделаю этого одноглазого. Говорят, никто не смог его обогнать, а те, кто смог — вмазались с концами. А если я обгоню, но не вмажусь? Что будет тогда?

Цуцумото молча протянул ему несколько газет.

— Что это?

— Почитай. Здесь статьи о тех, кто погиб на том шоссе. Любопытная вещь: все погибшие учились в Судзуране. Кроме девчонок. Но с девчонками всё не так просто. Они встречались с кем-нибудь из Судзурана. Кроме одной — той, что выжила. Я поспрашивал ребят, но никто не знает ни о каком байкере, связанном с Судзураном. Кроме тебя и твоих ребят. Ну, «драконы» ещё, «мохнатые». Но они просто ученики, как и остальные. И их мало. В основном все байкеры из «легионеров».

Бандо взлохматил рыжие волосы и задумался. Нет, ему на ум тоже не шло ничего подходящего. С другой стороны, если все погибшие имели отношение к Судзурану, то почему он выжил? Он ведь тоже из Судзурана. По идее, должен был умереть. Но не умер.

Ничего не понятно.

— Передохни немного. Потом можно отловить Риндамана и попробовать спросить у него — вдруг он что-то знает.

— Я не устал. — Бандо вновь уткнулся в карту и попытался прикинуть, как лучше расставить ребят вдоль дороги. Цуцумото бесцеремонно выхватил карту у него из рук, сложил и отнёс на подоконник.

— Эй!

— Отдохни немного, — строго велел Цуцумото, ещё и окно закрыл с таким видом, что сразу стало ясно — спорить бесполезно. Хуже того, даже Сэндо и Ямадзаки его слушались.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты палку перегибаешь?

— Не кажется. Лезь под одеяло.

— Чего? — начал закипать Бандо.

— Ничего. Я просто хочу, чтобы тебя поскорее выпустили отсюда…

Он поймал Цуцумото за запястье, дёрнул к себе и обхватил рукой за шею, немного придушив.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что я могу воплотить твои мечты в реальность?

— Приходило. Я не против. Всё равно мы в больнице, меня успеют спасти, если ты накосячишь. Надеюсь.

Не похоже, что врёт, слишком уж спокойный. Косички пощекотали подбородок Бандо, когда Цуцумото слегка повернул голову.

— Так и будешь меня держать?

— Может быть.

— Тогда я бы предпочёл лечь на койку, а то немного неудобно.

— Придурок, — подытожил Бандо, отпустил его и осторожно вытянулся на койке, чтобы не потревожить резкими движениями рёбра. Цуцумото выпрямился и повернулся к нему лицом, осмотрел с головы до ног и обратно, а потом внезапно наклонился. Бандо ошарашенно смотрел на него и пытался сообразить, что это Цуцумото задумал. Судя по всему, решил всё-таки поцеловать так, чтобы Бандо это запомнил. Пришлось прикрыть глаза, потому что он себе не мог это представить.

Горячее дыхание обожгло губы, за ним последовало прикосновение — лёгкое и ненавязчивое. И потом Бандо сам не смог вспомнить, как его пальцы запутались в тёмных косичках, а инициатива в поцелуе оказалась перехвачена. Губы у Цуцумото оказались неожиданно мягкими и податливыми.

— Так и знал, что, когда ты будешь в сознании, целоваться будешь ещё лучше, — пробормотал Цуцумото немного позднее.

— Извращенец, — вынес приговор Бандо.

— Может быть. Но тебя я всё равно получу. Я упрямый, знаешь?

— Ну да. А потом тебя будут дразнить моей девчонкой. Об этом ты подумал?

— Мне всё равно, — пожал плечами Цуцумото и запустил пальцы в рыжие пряди, легонько потянул, словно попросил о продолжении.

 

 

13

 

Риндамана ловить не пришлось — он заявился сам. Пришёл навестить Бандо в больницу, чем изрядно шокировал общественность. Ввалился в палату, сел на стул, уставился на Бандо и спустя пять минут вопросил:

— Ты видел?

Цуцумото едва не свалился с подоконника от подобной лаконичности и осведомлённости. Пожалуй, один Бандо совершенно спокойно воспринял как визит Риндамана, так и его вопрос. Он просто кивнул.

— Хочешь с ним потягаться?

— А ты?

— Это только твоё дело.

— Это почему? — спросил Цуцумото.

— Потому что он тут из-за Бандо.

Цуцумото и Бандо вместе уставились на Риндамана с немым вопросом в глазах.

— Одноглазый появился недавно. Лучше бы тебе вспомнить, что и когда ты натворил. И кто от этого пострадал.

Бандо помотал головой и потёр висок пальцами. Слова Риндамана изрядно его озадачили. Всякое бывало, конечно, но вот чтобы так — убить кого-нибудь… Совесть Бандо в этом плане была чиста, как слеза младенца.

— Вспоминай, — веско повторил Риндаман и неторопливо ушёл.

Цуцумото перебрался на койку и уселся рядом с задумавшимся Бандо.

— Пришло что-нибудь на ум?

— Ничего.

— Точно?

— Ты издеваешься? Или считаешь, что у меня руки по локоть в крови?

— Нет, но вдруг ты что-нибудь подходящее вспомнил. Я не думаю, что ты кого-то прибил, но что, если кто-то винит тебя в чём-то подобном?

— А я всегда полагал, что это байкеры суеверны… Куда уж там. Может, я вообще обкурился и ничего толком не видел?

— Грузовик ты точно не видел, хотя должен был. Так что ты решил?

— Я поеду там ещё раз. Поставлю ребят вдоль дороги и поеду.

— Уверен?

— Других вариантов всё равно не вижу. Мне нужно сделать этого одноглазого козла — и я его сделаю.

Бандо уже привычно пристроил голову на коленях у Цуцумото и прикрыл глаза, когда тот принялся перебирать рыжие волосы пальцами. В таком положении почему-то думалось лучше. Он ещё раз покопался в памяти, но так и не вспомнил ничего подобного. Ненавистников у него хватало, но не до такой степени. И меньше всего тот одноглазый байкер походил на живого человека. Белый глаз, половина черепа, странный байк без номеров. Да, у одноглазого не было зеркала заднего вида — вообще ничего похожего. Чёрный байк, сам чёрный с головы до ног, только белая кость черепа с чёрным провалом глазницы и белый левый глаз.

Вот ведь бред…

И Цуцумото ещё… Он видел ту чёртову стену, даже трогал её. Стена была, взялась откуда-то, хотя быть ей не полагалось. Так не бывает. Ведь не бывает же. И тот грузовик до кучи, который Бандо «не увидел».

— Ну как?

— Никак. Не знаю, кто это может быть. Ума не приложу. Но если Риндаман прав, и эта тварь завелась из-за меня, мне её и убирать обратно. — Бандо перебрался на койку и улёгся, подложив руки под голову. Цуцумото устроился рядом и провёл ладонью по забинтованной груди.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты точно знал, как эту тварь убрать можно.

— Ну извини, она мне не призналась в своих слабостях. Фонари не горели, зеркала не было. И впилился в грузовик я при вспышке молнии. До этого я не мог даже рассмотреть, какой он, этот одноглазый.

— Свет и зеркало… — медленно повторил Цуцумото. — Интересно. А если он увидит себя в зеркале при свете, что с ним станет?

— Не знаю. — Бандо прикрыл глаза. Он опять задыхался, так знакомо и обыденно. Сигарет под рукой не было, как и байка, зато был Цуцумото. Поцелуй заменил сигарету, а тело Цуцумото — байк. Действовать и не думать оказалось проще, чем ломать голову над мотивами чужих поступков. Тем более, Цуцумото в самом деле не возражал.

Потом Бандо видел сны, в которых нёсся по шоссе наперегонки с ветром и одноглазым. Одноглазый смеялся и не прятал череп, но уцелевшую половину лица Бандо всё равно не смог разглядеть — только белый глаз без радужки и зрачка.

Злой смех царапал слух и напоминал тот звук, что вылетает из-под ногтей, которыми проводят по стеклу. Пронзительный, противный, заставляющий передёргивать плечами от отвращения.

Наверное, он спал беспокойно, потому что кто-то крепко обнял его и прижал к горячему. После этого сны пропали, и он уснул уже нормально.

Перед пробуждением в голове завертелись обрывки мыслей о калаверас, влюблённых в смерть и прочая мистическая чушь, о какой любили временами потрепаться «братья». Поэтому он проснулся и повторил ту мысль, что поймал последней:

— И когда смерть посмотрит на него, увидит череп и решит, что он уже мёртв…

— Что? — сонно пробормотал ему на ухо Цуцумото, пощекотав щеку косичками.

— Да так… Озарение снизошло. Ты как?

— Нормально. Хотя не уверен, что смогу ходить нормально в ближайшие пару дней.

— Тогда хорошо.

— Почему?

— Ближайшие пару дней ты можешь провести в этой койке.

 

 

14

 

Выпустили Бандо из больницы через неделю. Честно говоря, выпустили Бандо и Цуцумото, потому что последний больницу не покидал и практически жил там. Как ни странно, наличие Цуцумото рядом с Бандо никого не шокировало. Даже не удивило. Сэндо и Ямадзаки вообще вели себя так, словно Цуцумото всю жизнь рядом с Бандо ходил.

Ломать голову ещё и этим вопросом Бандо совершенно не хотелось. Не сейчас хотя бы. Потом как-нибудь, попозже.

Он собрал всех своих на причале Кидзима и устроил военный совет. Обсудили как посты вдоль дороги, так и всё необходимое оборудование. Больше всего Бандо интересовали осветительные приборы и зеркала.

— На оба маршрута народа не хватит, — поскучнел Сэндо. — Даже с «драконами» не хватит.

— Можно подключить ребят из Судзурана, — негромко предложил Цуцумото.

— А они захотят в это лезть? И как мы им объяснять вообще будем, что это и для чего? — возразил Ямадзаки. — Это нашим можно сказать про нечисть всякую — поверят, а им скажи — у виска пальцем покрутят.

— Можно сказать, что у вас крупное мероприятие, праздник какой-нибудь. Поверят. Они всё равно в этом не разбираются, а посмотреть им охота.

— Вот ты этим и займёшься, — подвёл черту Бандо, — раз уж ты такой умный. Ставить посты будем по обеим сторонам дороги. Ещё надо подумать, куда и как это всё подключать. И как на место доставить.

— Доставим и подключим. Этот гадский тоннель всем не в масть, а не только нам. Ты точно сможешь его обойти? — продолжал беспокоиться Сэндо.

— Смогу. Мой байк мощнее и быстрее. И вожу я лучше.

— Хвастаешься тоже неплохо, — хмыкнул тихонько Цуцумото.

— Завянь.

 

 

15

 

Приложить усилия, чтобы убедить судзурановцев присоединиться к охоте на одноглазого, пришлось. Цуцумото старался из всех сил и смог-таки уговорить ребят поучаствовать в грядущем безобразии. С Гэндзи получилось намного проще. Цуцумото только заикнулся, что Бандо нужна поддержка, как Гэндзи кивнул и велел собрать людей. Только «чёртова троица» осталась в стороне и блаженном неведении, потому что к ним никто не пошёл.

Заезд с одноглазым назначили на вечер субботы, потому что в пятницу шоссе было слишком оживлённым, ведь в конце недели многие уезжали за город. Развозить лампы, прожекторы и зеркальные пластины начали с утра, тогда же и народ подтянулся, чтобы устроиться на постах под прикрытием. Тащили с собой коврики для сидения, даже мангалы для шашлыков и изображали школьников, выбравшихся небольшими группками на пикник. У каждой группы имелась рация, настроенная на приёмник Бандо.

Без потасовки не обошлось. Никто не хотел отпускать Бандо одного, но тот настоял на своём, отказав и Ямадзаки, и Сэндо, и Цуцумото, и прочим. Оно и понятно, одна смерть лучше нескольких. Впрочем, это соображение никого не утешало. Оказывается, Бандо многие любили вопреки всей его строгости и жёсткости.

Цуцумото напросился в пост на левой дороге. Он не знал, куда свернёт одноглазый, но надеялся, что именно туда. И что они с Бандо вообще доберутся до развилки, и так, как в прошлый раз, уже не будет.

Боковые и просёлочные дороги перекрыли общими силами, натаскав туда всякой ерунды. Машины теперь могли попасть на шоссе только из города, проехав через тот самый тоннель.

Затишье настало в восемь вечера. По плану Бандо должен был стартовать в половину девятого, потому что одноглазый обычно появлялся после восьми. Все проверили рации, разобрались с проводами и засели за лампами и фонарями. Из кустов выволокли зеркальные пластины и выставили вдоль дороги.

Цуцумото выкурил три сигареты одну за другой, пока не различил сигнал старта. Это означало, что Бандо сунулся в тоннель.

 

 

16

 

Тоннель остался за спиной, а в зеркале заднего вида ничего подозрительного не отражалось. Бандо даже не стал смотреть в него, а глянул налево, потом направо. Как раз тогда справа заревело, и знакомая тень обошла его, чтобы оказаться впереди и обрести чёткие очертания.

Спина, обтянутая чёрной курткой с истёршимся лого, хвост без номеров, руль без зеркала.

Бандо коротко ругнулся и помчался следом, чтобы догнать и перегнать. Шлем здорово мешал, но надеть его пришлось. И Бандо до сих пор не опустил стекло — следовало подгадать удобный момент.

Они неслись по совершенно пустому шоссе, а впереди один за другим гасли фонари. Скоро первый пост с прожектором и зеркалами. Интересно, что же будет, когда…

Слева вспыхнул мощный прожектор, свет отразился от зеркальной пластины, и байкер впереди исчез. Просто пропал.

Бандо невольно ускорился, чтобы убедиться в исчезновении одноглазого. Не убедился, потому что тот возник впереди — в тени. Снова исчез, когда оказался на свету, и опять появился — в тени.

— Он просто становится невидимым… — пробормотал Бандо.

— Что? — уточнил на канале связи Сэндо.

— Сейчас проверю кое-что.

Бандо пригнулся к рулю и «упал на хвост» одноглазому, через минуту поравнялся и постарался так и держаться до полосы света на очередном посте. На свету одноглазый пропал, и Бандо прикрыл глаза. Да, верно, он по-прежнему слышал движок, который рычал рядом с ним. Голос «Крошки Линды» мешался с чужим. Одноглазый никуда не исчезал, он оставался на дороге, просто на свету он был невидимым. Тогда Бандо постарался разглядеть, что же творилось в зеркалах. Ничего. Зеркала отражали только одного байкера — самого Бандо.

— Отбой. На свету он невидимка, а в зеркалах не отражается. Просто следите за дорогой, чтобы никто под ногами не мешался, попробую обогнать его.

Он попробовал. До развилки они шли нос к носу, потом одноглазый взял левее, а Бандо заложил крутой вираж и обошёл-таки эту неведомую хрень на байке. Машинально бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и, мягко говоря, похолодел, полюбовавшись на половину черепа, ощутимо дышавшую ему в затылок.

Одноглазый продолжал отражаться в зеркале точно за спиной Бандо и одновременно с этим пытался обойти его слева. Законы физики и оптики этот тип явно не знал, а если и знал, то прочно забил на них болт. Бандо честно попробовал уложить в сознании тот факт, что одноглазый слева, а в зеркале просто неправильно отражается, но потерпел фиаско. В итоге на зеркало он плюнул и постарался не позволить себя обойти. Не вышло. Одноглазый резко вильнул, чуть вырвавшись вперёд.

Бандо закрыл глаза, когда понял, что сейчас переднее колесо «Крошки Линды» сцепится с задним колесом чёрного байка. Он гнал с закрытыми глазами, а столкновение всё не происходило, тогда глаза открыл и моргнул, потому что он проехал сквозь одноглазого и его байк. Буквально. Словно сквозь сгусток тумана.

Воля к победе доделала за Бандо всё остальное — он вырвался вперёд. Только в зеркале заднего вида по-прежнему продолжал дышать в затылок череп с тёмным провалом вместо глазницы.

— Исчезни, сволочь. Я победил, — выдохнул он и посмотрел вперёд, чтобы увидеть сплошную чёрную стену. Затормозил на рефлексах, хвост байка занесло. Бандо бухнулся на бок, пролетел по асфальту и остановился тогда, когда колёса упёрлись в стенку, которая вдруг пропала.

— Прожектор не работает! — долетело по каналу связи. Точно, тут ведь пост. Для полного счастья с неба хлынули потоки дождя.

Бандо попытался встать, но не смог — байк придавил ногу. Разбитый локоть и колено мешали выбрать подходящую точку опоры, чтобы немного приподнять мотоцикл.

Он оглянулся на дорогу, где полагалось быть одноглазому, но ничего не увидел из-за вспыхнувшего света, только ровное полотно шоссе, блестящее от воды. Видимо, прожектор всё-таки умудрились включить, но сейчас от этого было только хуже. Бандо кожей чуял, что одноглазый рядом, вот только увидеть его не мог.

— Свет вырубите!

— Что?

— Вырубите свет к чёртовой матери!

— Ты там живой?

— Нет, призраком разговариваю, свет гасите!

Бандо заткнулся, различив на блестящем полотне будто бы на миг мелькнувшую вмятину. Его взгляд заметался из стороны в сторону. Что это было? Что вообще это такое?

Вмятина появилась вновь. Ещё одна. Чуть ближе.

Потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, на что именно это похоже. На следы. К нему медленно шёл кто-то невидимый по мокрому полотну асфальта, покрытому тонким слоем дождевой воды. Капли падали с неба и покрывали это полотно морщинками. И кто-то наступал ногами, на миг тревожа водную гладь.

Догадаться, кто именно двигался к Бандо, было нетрудно.

Он опять попробовал высвободить придавленную ногу, но не смог. Правая рука плохо слушалась, а левой вообще пошевелить не удалось. Сломал, что ли…

Невидимый одноглазый неумолимо приближался.

— Какого чёрта? Я обогнал тебя! Ты проиграл, придурок! — сквозь зубы прорычал Бандо. Порывом ветра хлестнуло по глазам, а когда он открыл их, то увидел белый глаз слева и чёрный провал справа. И белые фаланги на протянутой руке, лишённой плоти.

— Чёрта с два… — Бандо шарахнулся назад, и кисть одноглазого поймала воздух.

С трудом Бандо дотянулся до шлема и резко опустил стекло. На внешней стороне стекла белой краской он сам нарисовал калаверас. И теперь на одноглазого смотрел с чёрного шлема белый череп, почти такой же, как половина его собственного, белевшая вместо лица.

Одноглазый застыл, потом повернул голову влево, вправо, выпрямился. Он смотрел на Бандо так, словно тот вдруг исчез.

«И когда смерть посмотрит на него, увидит череп, тогда решит, что он уже мёртв, и его не нужно забирать», — всплыли в памяти слова о предназначении калаверас.

Одноглазый повернулся спиной к Бандо и зашагал к своему байку. А Бандо только теперь сообразил, что прожектор погасили, поэтому он и видит одноглазого. Взгляд зацепился за спину, облитую дождём. И Бандо наконец смог разобрать полустёртое лого на куртке. Лого «легионеров», то самое, которое он приказал закрасить. И нашивка чуть ниже.

Теперь он знал, кто такой одноглазый и откуда он взялся. Ответ всё время плавал на поверхности.

В газетах писали, что «старший» оказал сопротивление. Стрелял из пистолета по полицейским. Те открыли ответный огонь. Одна из пуль попала в правый глаз, другая — в бак мотоцикла. Писали, что тело «старшего» наполовину сгорело прежде, чем успели погасить пламя.

И он вернулся за тем, кого винил в своей смерти? Глупо, но похоже на правду. И по времени совпадало всё.

Одноглазый перекинул ногу через байк, завёл и поехал вперёд — прямо на Бандо. И рассыпался чёрной пылью, едва коснулся руки Бандо передним колесом. Рассыпался, потому что для него Бандо был уже мёртв, ведь вместо лица у него белел череп.

 

 

17

 

Ночевать пришлось в больнице. Опять. Врачи смотрели на него с неприкрытой тоской в глазах.

Наложили гипс на левую руку и ногу, перевязали разбитый правый локоть и правое же колено и пустили к нему Цуцумото. Только этого не хватало, потому что Цуцумото немедленно высказал всё, что думает об умственном состоянии Бандо.

Он выслушал длинную тираду с закрытыми глазами, после чего выразительно указал на дверь. Цуцумото жест проигнорировал и уселся возле койки.

— Ну и как оно?

— Жутко.

— Испугался?

— Не особо, но увидеть ещё раз не горю желанием. Особенно противно, когда не можешь понять, то ли глаза тебе врут, то ли зеркало. Надеюсь, всё закончилось.

— Закончилось, — уверенно отрезал Цуцумото.

— С чего ты взял?

— Сэндо и Ямадзаки раз десять потом проехали через тоннель — ничего.

— Вот идиоты…

— Ты сам не лучше.

— Лучше.

— А, ну да, ты, конечно, лучше всех.

Бандо приоткрыл глаз, озадаченный столь быстрым согласием.

— Для меня ты — лучше всех, — хмыкнул Цуцумото и заботливо поправил подушку. — Как рука и нога? Нормально? Чёрт бы тебя побрал… То рёбра, то руки и ноги… Ты хоть иногда случаешься в целом виде?

— До недавнего времени почти всегда случался. После того, как ты повадился бродить рядом — только в таком виде вот и бываю.

— Хочешь свалить вину на меня?

— На кого-то же надо.

— Ладно, тогда вали на меня — переживу. — Цуцумото кончиками пальцев погладил повязку на правом локте и грустно улыбнулся. — В любом случае, хорошо, что с тобой ничего не случилось. Не представляю, что ты там видел, но я бы точно не хотел оказаться рядом.

— А как же твой боевой азарт?

— Это другое. Когда видишь противника и знаешь, что он настоящий…

— Хочешь сказать, что одноглазый был плодом моего воображения?

— Нет. Не так. Просто… это разные вещи. Мне уже нехорошо, когда вспоминаю ту чёрную стену, взявшуюся из пустоты. Нафиг.

— Теперь уже точно нафиг. Ладно, спи лучше.

Бандо вновь прикрыл глаза и сделал вдох. Удушья не было. Даже немного не по себе. Он привык задыхаться время от времени. Как Риндаман говорил, словно птица с отрезанными крыльями, которой инстинкт приказывает лететь, а она не может. Потому что крыльев нет, хотя быть должны.

Крылья, в общем-то, не выросли, и летать Бандо по-прежнему не мог, просто казалось, что именно сейчас он смог бы немного выше подняться. Даже без крыльев. Если послушать Риндамана, то означало это лишь одну из немногих побед над главным врагом — самим собой. Знать бы ещё, где состоялось это сражение и как удалось победить.

Цуцумото спал рядом, уронив голову на койку. Косички щекотали ладонь Бандо.

Тепло…

 

 

18

 

На ежегодный сбор Бандо уехал с тяжёлым сердцем. Тревожило какое-то недоброе предчувствие. Нет, нога и рука зажили, слушались хорошо, да и вообще ничто лично его не беспокоило. Но гнетущее предчувствие не давало покоя. Даже во время заездов удавалось с трудом сосредоточиться. И за всё время Бандо ни разу не смог проехать с закрытыми глазами по хорошо знакомой дороге. Пробовал пару раз — и не смог. Это вообще ни в какие ворота уже не лезло.

Цуцумото знал, когда Бандо должен вернуться. Знал, но не пришёл встретить. И на традиционную сходку не пришёл. На следующий день тоже не появился. Сэндо и Ямадзаки пожимали плечами и в недоумении разводили руками. Оба твердили, что Цуцумото приходил на причал каждый день после отъезда Бандо, а вот дня за два до возвращения со сбора как в воду канул — ни слуху ни духу.

Все ребята дружно прогуливали, так что никто толком не знал, что творилось в Судзуране.

Бандо идея переться в школу сразу после возвращения никоим образом не прельщала, но деваться было некуда.

Сэридзаву он нашёл в нижнем дворе — тот сидел в компании Токио и Токадзи и точил неизменные сосиски. Все трое притихли, завидев Бандо. Зато тут же нарисовались братцы Миками, которых хлебом не корми — дай позубоскалить.

— Ух ты, Бандо — и на своих двоих. А мы думали, ты ходить разучился, только на двух колёсах и можешь…

— Свалите, — коротко велел Сэридзава братишкам и покосился на неожиданного гостя.

— Где Цуцумото? — сразу перешёл к главному Бандо.

— В больнице, — ответил вместо Сэридзавы хмурый Токадзи. — Был бы в курсе дел Судзурана, не спрашивал бы то, о чём все знают.

— И о чём же все знают?

— О том, что мы воюем с Хосэном. Цуцумото действительно в больнице. В критическом состоянии, — тихо объяснил Сэридзава. — Играл в баскетбол, а тут нагрянули ребята из Хосэна с Рё во главе. Ну и…

Дальше можно было не продолжать. О репутации Рё Бандо был наслышан, а Цуцумото знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, как тот мог нарваться. Упрямый сукин сын. Свалился бы тихонько, изобразил, что без сил — отделался бы легко, так нет, слишком гордый. Вставал до тех пор, пока вовсе подняться не смог. С Рё опасно так играть.

— Адрес больницы, — потребовал Бандо.

— Я думал, ты сначала спросишь, как доехать до Хосэна, — буркнул Токадзи.

— Туда я всегда успею. Адрес больницы.

Токио написал на бумажке адрес, номер палаты и расписание для посещений. Расписание Бандо и смотреть не стал. Вряд ли кто-то мог остановить его, вот и не остановили. Он просто зашёл в здание больницы и бульдозером двинулся к нужной палате, сметая всех на своём пути.

В палате царил полумрак. Цуцумото лежал на раскладной койке — такую удобно возить в операционную, от него к компьютеру тянулись многочисленные провода со всякими датчиками. Дышал он медленно и хрипло, отчётливо. Пластыри, бинты, капельница…

Бандо придвинул к койке стул и осторожно присел рядом. Скользнул взглядом по бледному лицу с заострившимися чертами, осмотрел кисть с прилепленным к запястью датчиком. Обломанные ногти, глубокие царапины. Под кожей явственно проступали венки. Тронул пальцами ладонь, слегка сжал, словно пытался поделиться силой.

Обычно у Цуцумото руки всегда были горячими, а тут такие холодные, будто вырезанные изо льда. Бандо сжал холодную ладонь обеими собственными, чтобы хоть немного согреть. Так и сидел: смотрел на Цуцумото и держал в руках его ладонь.

Иногда в палату заходили врачи, что-то говорили друг другу, проверяли показатели, говорили что-то Бандо, но он их не слушал. Думал о другом. Думал о том, как вообще этот Цуцумото оказался рядом с ним. Как долгое время его мало кто воспринимал всерьёз. Вспоминал его настойчивость и смелость. Так открыто и легко признать свои чувства и кому-то открыть их… Пожалуй, Бандо никогда бы не смог сделать ничего подобного.

А ещё он слишком привык к Цуцумото — тот всегда был рядом. Спокойный и ничего не ждущий. Только тогда, когда Цуцумото не пришёл его встретить, Бандо в полной мере смог понять значимость их странной связи. Не то чтобы он нуждался в человеке, который бы им восхищался, просто… Просто из-за Цуцумото он порой забывал об удушье и отрезанных крыльях. Это дорогого стоило.

Бандо не задумывался особо ни об их отношениях, ни о том, как с этим жить дальше и стоит ли вообще. Он не был склонен к самокопаниям — особенно в плане чувств, не его конёк. Но Цуцумото хотел быть рядом, и ничего плохого Бандо в этом не видел. Или видеть перестал. Его это устраивало — вот и всё. Вряд ли он мог сказать большее или дать большее. Но он не знал, насколько это устраивало Цуцумото.

Теперь вот существовал риск, что никогда не узнает.

Холодные пальцы в его руке слабо дрогнули.

— Хи… дэто…

— Заткнись и спи, — ответил на автомате. Сердито. И крепче сжал ладонь Цуцумото.

— Ты…

— Никуда не уйду. Спи уже.

 

 

19

 

Больше Цуцумото в себя не приходил. День тянулся за днём, а он лежал неподвижно. И его ладонь оставалась холодной. Врачей Бандо уже воспринимал как часть интерьера. Он сидел и ждал, когда Цуцумото соизволит проснуться. Проснуться Цуцумото был обязан. Когда — дело десятое. Бандо мог и подождать.

Кажется, приходили Сэндо и Ямадзаки, но это не задержалось в памяти. Бандо не помнил, говорил ли с ними, а если и говорил, то не помнил, о чём.

Зато помнил, как Цуцумото остригли волосы вместе с этими его забавными косичками. Жаль, но остричь пришлось.

Бандо смотрел на него и всё пытался уловить, когда дрогнут ресницы, или слабо шевельнутся пальцы. Иногда случалось. И каждый раз это приводило Бандо в восторг. Живой. Просто спит. Очень крепко спит. Но проснётся. Проснётся обязательно.

Ещё приходил Сэридзава, остальные — тоже. Но это опять-таки не задержалось в памяти Бандо.

Проснулся Цуцумото почти через неделю. Знакомо дрогнули ресницы, а потом он приоткрыл глаза, чтобы тут же зажмуриться. Слабым голосом позвал:

— Хидэто…

— Тут. Я же сказал, что никуда не уйду.

Цуцумото поморщился от боли, наверное, попытался пошевелить руками или ногами.

— Лежи тихо, тебе ещё рано прыгать зайчиком.

— Что… — Цуцумото умолк, а глаза его приняли осмысленное выражение. Вспомнил, как попал в больницу, наверное. И почему. И тут же встревоженный взгляд прикипел к лицу Бандо. — Ты будешь здесь?

— Угу. Пока тебя не выпишут.

— А Хосэн…

— Без меня по камешку разнесут. Мне пока некогда.

— Пообещай мне одну вещь.

Какую именно, Бандо уже догадывался. И обещать это он точно не хотел. Тем более, обещать Цуцумото.

— Пообещай, что ты и близко к Рё не подойдёшь.

— Не хочешь, чтобы я отомстил за тебя?

— Я сам.

— Ты как маленький…

— Пообещай мне, хорошо?

Долго выдерживать его взгляд Бандо никогда не умел, поэтому едва заметно наклонил голову и отвернулся.

— Я тебя не слышу.

Вот засранец.

— Обещаю, доволен?

— Нет. Пообещай как положено.

— Да ты издеваешься... Ладно. Обещаю, что пальцем Рё не трону. Так тебе подойдёт?

О да, Рё он и пальцем не тронет. И не приблизится к нему. Наверное.

— Хорошо...

Цуцумото слабо улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и уснул уже нормально, как все обычные люди. Ладонь в руках Бандо потеплела. Или ему так просто показалось?

 

 

20

 

Когда Цуцумото выписали, война с Хосэном уже закончилась. Хосэн и впрямь разнесли без Бандо, а Рё отделал Сэридзава, восстановив, как ему казалось, справедливость. Тут Бандо расходился во мнениях со всеми прочими. И это расхождение он оставил при себе.

Цуцумото по-прежнему ничего слышать не хотел о мести, да и вообще старался не поднимать эту тему, вёл себя так, будто ничего не приключилось, а в больницу он просто так попал.

Бандо старательно подыгрывал ему, поскольку не собирался открывать свои планы насчёт Хосэна.

Если кто-то полагал, что на этом всё кончилось, то этот кто-то сильно ошибался.

О том, что Бандо собирал сведения, касавшиеся Хосэна, не знал никто кроме него самого и Сэндо с Ямадзаки. К тому же, на носу маячил выпускной для учащихся третьего курса, поэтому впутывать в дело Сэридзаву или Гэндзи уже не имело смысла. Зато у Бандо имелся целый год на то, чтобы достойно подготовиться.

В Судзуране жизнь влилась в обычное русло. Гэндзи вновь попытался уделать Риндамана. Поглазеть на дивное зрелище собралась вся школа. Цуцумото даже уболтал Бандо прийти и тоже полюбоваться на роскошный бой.

В том, что бой будет именно «роскошным», Бандо сильно сомневался. Гэндзи силён, ничего не скажешь, но Риндаман — это скала, о которую разбивались все, кто пытался выйти против. В конце концов, весовую категорию никто не отменял, а в этом плане у Риндамана соперников не находилось. По банальной физической мощи он мог побить любого дважды.

С другой стороны, складывалось впечатление, что Риндаману уже нравятся эти постоянные стычки с Гэндзи. Да уж, великан будет скучать, когда Гэндзи покинет Судзуран.

Цуцумото выиграл — он поставил на Риндамана. Бандо проиграл, потому что из вредности поставил на Гэндзи. Гэндзи было на всё это наплевать, он валялся в отключке под кустом акации, рядом торчал Идзаки, пытавшийся привести лидера в чувство.

— Как дела с «драконами»? — поинтересовался Цуцумото, вспомнив, что он давно не в курсе дел Бандо.

— Нормально.

— Нормально — это как?

— «Драконы» уже все мои с потрохами. Они и раньше были моими.

— Знаешь, никак не пойму, почему они так тебя любят, — пробормотал Цуцумото.

— Странно. Ладно ещё, что я сам не понимаю, но уж тебе-то стоило в этом разобраться.

— Почему?

— Потому что я тоже не понимаю, какого чёрта ты ко мне привязался. — Бандо сунул нос в пачку сигарет и от души выругался. Пусто, как на дне колодца. И опять именно тогда, когда сигареты необходимы. — Так, всё, я за сигаретами.

— Эй, постой…

Слушать Цуцумото он не стал — лишь ходу прибавил. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось знать ответ на свой вопрос, не говоря уж о грядущих планах.

И на выходе из школы Бандо влетел в Риндамана.

— Тоже хочешь подраться? — прогудел с интересом тот.

— Когда-нибудь — непременно. У меня дела.

— С Хосэном?

— С Хосэном тоже, — не удержался от многообещающей улыбки Бандо. — У тебя сигареты есть?

— Задыхаешься опять?

— Чёрт бы тебя… Откуда ты знаешь?

Вместо ответа Риндаман протянул ему почти полную пачку сигарет. Бандо поблагодарил кивком, выудил одну и с наслаждением закурил. Стало немного легче.

Вновь вспомнились слова Риндамана про отрезанные крылья. Вовремя. Над Судзураном как раз кружила стая ворон. Вот уж у кого крылья есть. Счастливцы.

Интересно, это фантомное удушье так остро ощущалось лишь в Судзуране? Или потом, когда мрачные стены останутся позади, удушье так и не пройдёт? Или пройдёт? Или однажды оно его прикончит?

Бандо покосился на Риндамана, но тот не спешил проявить своё всезнайство и обрадовать его ещё одним мудрым изречением.

С другой стороны, Бандо вот в нечисть не особо верил, а столкнуться довелось. Тоже фантом. Фантом, который убивал наяву живых людей.

Вороньё, Судзуран, "легионеры", Цуцумото... Кто из них фантом, а кто — реальность. И какая реальность останется потом?

Но если даже фантомы реальны, то небу — сам Бог велел. И крылья не обязательно должны быть настоящими, чтобы суметь полететь наяву.

— Вижу, ты додумался всё-таки, — заметил Риндаман и натянул на голову капюшон. — Снова дождь собирается.

— До чего додумался?

Вместо ответа Риндаман махнул рукой и зашагал прочь по своим делам.

— Эй! До чего это я додумался? — Оклик пропал зря, зато его нашёл Цуцумото. Посмотрел на сигарету, ничего не сказал и протянул зонтик.

Бандо только головой покачал — дождя он не боялся. Так и вылез под открытое небо. Цуцумото за минуту до ливня успел раскрыть зонт и вскинуть над их головами.

— Вот всегда ты так.

— Ты про что?

— Надеешься только на себя. Я есть хочу. Составишь компанию?

— Только в том случае, если ты хорошо готовишь. Или знаешь место, где вкусно кормят...

Над их головами в плачущем дождём небе летали вороны. Они всегда тут летали, как будто были привязаны к Судзурану невидимыми нитями. Чёрные птицы никогда не покидали это место.

Впервые Бандо пришла в голову мысль, что птицы тоже могли задыхаться точно так же, как он сам. Могли задыхаться из-за невозможности что-то изменить.

И удушье проходило именно тогда, когда появлялась возможность перемен.

Судзуран всегда славился своими драками за корону, а драка — это хаос. Вечные перемены. Быть может, именно это и имел в виду Риндаман, когда говорил, что у Судзурана нет короля и никогда не будет?

 


End file.
